Heavy On My Heart
by Agranta
Summary: Melody ist 16 und Muggel. Sie besucht ihre Tante in England, als sie auf Harry trifft, sich in ihn verliebt und einige Abenteuer mit ihm beschreitet.
1. Prolog

**Heavy on my heart**

_Prolog_

Eine alte Dame, mit kurzen, weißen Haaren, saß im Wohnzimmer in einem Schaukelstuhl. Gedankenverloren starrte sie in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Eine schwarze Katze lag zusammengerollt auf ihrem Schoß und schnurrte zufrieden. Eine Hand der alten Frau, ruhte auf dem Hals der Katze und kraulte durch das samtig, weiche Fell.

Der Gong der Standuhr ertönte sechsmal und kündigte damit der alten Frau, die baldige Ankunft ihrer Gäste, an. Die Frau regte sich und drehte ihren Kopf zur besagten Uhr. Ein sanftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Gleich kommen sie, Charlie!", sagte sie, mit müder aber glücklicher Stimme, zu der Katze. Charlie öffnete ein Auge und miaute leise, bevor sie das Auge wieder schloss und unberührt weiter schlief.

Eine Minute später, läutete es auch schon an der Eingangstür. Liebevoll verscheuchte sie die Katze von ihrem Schoß und stand mühselig, keuchend auf. Mit ihren knapp 80 Jahren, war sie eben nicht mehr die jüngste. Sah sie eben noch völlig entspannt aus, konnte man nun die Auswirkungen ihres harten Lebens deutlich erkennen. Die tiefen Sorgenfalten im Gesicht, der krumm gebeugte Rücken und die dicke Brille auf ihrer Nase.

Wie bei vielen älteren Leuten auch, hatte sie sehr große Probleme mit dem Sehen, was früher, als sie jung war, nie ein Problem gewesen war. Erst mit dem Alter, wurde es von mal zu mal immer schlimmer. Ihre Gelenke spielten ebenfalls nicht mehr mit. Eine sehr gute Freundin von ihr hatte ihr mal geraten, sich die Hüfte operieren zu lassen, aber sie hatte dankend abgelehnt. Sie wollte so alt werden, wie Gott es wollte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, stieß sie sich vom Schaukelstuhl ab und ging zum Gehstock hinüber, der an der Wand neben der Tür, angelehnt stand. Sie nahm den Gehstock und begab sich langsam und sehr schwerfällig zur großen Eichentür. Sie öffnete diese und schaute in die glücklichen Gesichter ihrer Familie.

Vor der Tür stand ein Paar in den Mittdreißigern. Die Frau hatte rötliche, gelockte Haare, die ihr locker über der Schulter hingen, und strahlend blaue Augen. An der Hand hatte sie einen kleinen Jungen, von ungefähr sechs Jahren, der sich neugierig und wissbegierig umschaute. Der Mann neben ihr, hatte schwarze Haare und grüne Augen, die die alte Dame, an jemanden aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnerten. Sie musste lächeln. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden war einfach verblüffend. Auch er hatte eine Brille auf der Nase sitzen. Er sah fast so aus wie er, aber eben nur fast.

Sie seufzte innerlich, als sie an den Jungen zurückdachte. Ihre erste und einzig große Liebe und der Urgroßvater von den kleinen Racker, die vor ihr, an der Tür auf Einlass warteten. „Kommt rein! Schön, das ihr kommen konntet!", begrüßte sie ihre Enkelin und deren kleine Familie.

Im Foyer zog sie ihre Enkelin in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Mein Schatz, es ist solange her, dass ihr hier wart!" „Es tut mir leid, Oma, aber Patrick hatte soviel zutun, dass wir nicht eher aus Dublin abhauen konnten." „Schon gut Kindchen, ihr seid ja jetzt da!", sagte die alte Dame sichtlich gerührt. „Wo sind denn überhaupt meine beiden Racker?", fragte sie und schaute sich suchend um. Ein tiefes Lachen ertönte aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Halt hier geblieben!", drang es an die Ohren der beiden Frauen. „Miranda, komm Liebes, leisten wir ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft!", lachte die alte Frau und ging schwerfällig zum Wohnzimmer zurück. „Oma, wäre es nicht doch klüger gewesen, die Hüft-OP zu machen?" „Miranda, Liebes, du weißt genau, was ich davon halte!" Miranda seufzte traurig, nickte aber. Miranda unterstützte die alte Frau beim Gehen. Im Wohnzimmer half sie ihrer Großmutter, sich wieder in den Schaukelstuhl zu setzen. Die beiden Kinder tollten derweil, vergnügt mit Charlie im Wohnzimmer. Ihr Vater, Patrick, schaute ihnen dabei fröhlich lachend zu. „Möchtet ihr einen Tee?", fragte sie. „Oma!", sagte Miranda entrüstet. „Ich geh und mach uns einen Tee und **DU** bleibst gefälligst dort sitzen und schaust den Kindern beim spielen zu!" Miranda begab sich zur Küche und ihre Oma lachte hell auf. „Diese Jungend.". Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Patrick kam auf sie zu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der roten Ohrensessel. „Ah, Patrick mein Lieber. Sag wie läuft es in der Firma?", erkundigte sie sich bei dem Mann ihrer Enkelin. „Es läuft momentan sehr gut, Melody!", gab er bereitwillig Auskunft und Melody nickte nachdenklich.

Kurze Zeit später kam Miranda mit Tee und Keksen wieder. Sofort waren auch die Kinder zur Stelle. Das Mädchen sprang auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter und der Junge setzte sich neben seinen Vater auf einen Ohrensessel. „Schaut euch die Kinder an. Wie groß sind sie doch geworden! Wo ist die Zeit bloß geblieben?", sagte Melody mit wehmütiger Stimme. „Ja, Joey ist mittlerweile sechs und Sarah wird drei!", meinte Patrick und strich seinem Sohn durch die Haare. „Uroma?", piepste die kindliche Stimme von Sarah. Melody wandte sich an die Kleine. „Was ist denn mein Liebes?" Sarah schaute erst ihre Mutter an, als wolle sie im Stillen nach der Erlaubnis von ihr fragen. Miranda lächelte und nickte. Nun strahlte das kleine Mädchen und plabberte munter drauflos. „Erzähl uns die Geschichte von Uropa!", forderte sie ihre Urgroßmutter auf und hippelte aufgeregt auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter herum. Melody lachte über das Verhalten ihrer kleinen Urenkelin. „Oh ja!", rief nun ihr Bruder Joey und machte es sich richtig gemütlich.

„Also schön! Ihr gebt ja sowieso keine Ruhe!", sagte Melody lächelnd. Die Kinder nahmen sich jeweils einen Keks und warteten gespannt auf die Geschichte ihres Urgroßvaters Harry James Potter.

Die alte Frau lehnte sich auf ihrem Schaukelstuhl zurück und wippte, vor und zurück. Ihr Blick richtete sich in weite Ferne. Sie versank mit ihren Gedanken, zurück in die Vergangenheit, wo alles anfing. Sie ihre große und einzige Liebe kennen lernte.

* * *

A/N: Hinterlaßt mir doch bitte ein Rev, damit ich weiß, wie ihr den Prolog fandet und ob ihr mehr haben wollt. 

A/N2: Insgesamt sind drei Kapitel bereits fertig. Ich muss euch allerdings vorwarnen, dass es mit den Kapiteln immer etwas dauern kann, denn die Kaps sind nicht gerade kurz, wie ihr noch feststellen werdet. 

Viel Spaß beim lesen! 

Liebe Grüße Agranta 


	2. Kapitel 1 Leuchtend grüne Augen

**Kapitel 1 – Leuchtend grüne Augen**

„Im Sommer nach meinen 16. ten Geburtstag beschloß ich meine Tante Emily in England zu besuchen. Ihr müsst wissen, sie war nach dem Tod meines Onkel Sam, nach England zurückgekehrt. Ihrer eigentlichen Heimat. Meine Mum, also ihre Schwester, blieb mit mir und meinem Vater hier in Irland. Mein Dad war Ire mit Leib und Seele und hätte auch für nichts auf der Welt, seine Heimat verlassen, und so blieben wir schließlich. Natürlich liebte auch ich meine Heimat, aber nichtsdestotrotz, hatte ich einen Tapetenwechsel dringend nötig.

Ich ahnte damals nicht, wie sehr dieser Tapetenwechsel, meine, bis dahin heile Welt, von Grund auf, auf den Kopf stellen und mich verändern würde. Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, weiß ich, ich würde genauso handeln wie damals. Aber am besten ich fange von vorne an.

Meine Mum brachte mich früh morgends zum Flughafen von Dublin, damit ich den ersten Flieger nach Lodon ja nicht verpasste. Meine Mutter kannte meine Schusseligkeit nur zu gut und hatte vorgesorgt. **_lacht_** . Am Flughafen angekommen, zog mich meine Mum in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung und die ersten Tränen floßen. Innerlich rollte ich mit den Augen. Du meine Güte, sie tat grad so, als würde ich für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Aber so sind Mütter eben.

„Und vergiss nicht, mir zuschreiben! Melde dich, wenn du angekommen bist! Ich hab' dich lieb!", waren ihre Abschiedsworte, gefolgt von einem lauten Schniefen. Ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an und nickte brav. „Mach ich, Mum. Mach dir keine Sorgen!", versuchte ich ihr einzutrichtern. Sie gab mir einen mütterlichen Abschiedskuss, seufzte laut und schubste mich dann in Richtung Check-In. Gut gelaunt, winkte ich ihr noch zu und verschwand in der Menge.

Nach dem Check-In stieg ich in meine Maschine und ließ mich, mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, ziemlich unelegant, in meinen Platz plumpsen. Entrüstet schaute mich mein Sitznachbar an. Ich setzte mein bestes Lächeln auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Mit einem Schnauben drehte sich dieser grimmige Mensch wieder von mir weg. Innerlich lachte ich über diesen komischen Kauz. Normalerweise regten mich solche unfreundlichen, grimmigen Menschen nur auf, doch ich war einfach zu gut gelaunt und übersah den Mann einfach. Und so wurde es dennoch ein schöner Flug.

Ich lehnte meine etwas gerötete Wange gegen die kühle 'Fensterscheibe' und schaute verträumt hinaus. Als wir dann in der Luft waren, genoß ich die sensationelle Aussicht auf die Landschaften unter uns. Gut, nach ein paar Minuten war es dann nur noch Wasser, aber dennoch wunderschön. Genau wie die Wolken, die sich ab und an mal blicken ließen.

Um so näher wir dem Ziel kamen, um so aufgeregter wurde ich. Ich freute mich sehr, meine Tante nach so langer Zeit, endlich wieder sehen zu können. Ich hatte schon immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihr gehabt und war dementsprechend auch traurig gewesen, dass sie etliche Meilen entfernt wegzog. Früher war ich fast täglich bei ihr und Onkel Sam gewesen, um mit den Fohlen, die im Frühjahr auf die Welt gekommen waren, zu spielen.

Nach fast zwei Stunden Flug, landete das Flugzeug sicher am Heathrow Airport. Strahlender Sonnenschein erwartete mich. Für diese Jahreszeit in England zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, aber mich störte es nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil, es steigerte meine Laune nur noch mehr. Strahlend und überaus bester Laune, verließ ich die Abfertigungshalle und geriet sogleich in die wartenden Arme meiner Tante. Es war wie ein Deja-vù Erlebnis, als auch sie mich in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zog und schluchzte. Meine Tante war etwas molliger und strahlte somit eine ungeheure Gemütlichkeit aus, was ich besonders an ihr liebte. Ich fühlte mich bei ihr immer Sicher und Geborgen.

Sie entließ mich aus ihrer Umarmung und hielt mich eine Armlänge von sich entfernt. Mit einem kritischen Blick, musterte sie mich von oben bis unten. Sie strahlte, fast so wie die Sonne draußen. Es zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, als sie mit ihrer weichen Stimme zu mir sprach. „Gott, meine liebe Melody, bist du groß geworden! Wie die Zeit vergeht!", sagte sie und schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf. Ich kicherte. Das war so typisch meine Tante Emily. „Ich freu mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, Tante Emmy!", erwiderte ich. Emmy nannte ich sie immer, um sie zu necken. Sie lachte hell auf. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich kaum verändert!", bemerkte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. „Nun aber komm! Miele wartet auf uns!", sprach sie und entriß mir meine Tasche. Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Parkplatz. Dort angekommen, musste ich feststellen, dass meine Tante immer noch die alte Schrottkiste von Auto fuhr, wie damals. Ich musste herzlich auflachen. Entrüstet schaute sie mich an. „Hey! Er ist zwar alt, aber nicht rostig!", sagte sie und deutete mir an einzusteigen. Ich grinste nur noch breiter. Sie hatte sich nicht im geringsten verändert, wie ich belustigt feststellen musste. Kopfschüttelnd und immer noch grinsend trat ich an die alte Klapperkiste heran. „Brauchst dich gar nicht so über ihn lustig zu machen, Mel!", sprach sie, während ihr Kopf im Kofferraum, samt Tasche, verschwand. Meine Hand griff nach dem Türgriff und zog, doch nichts geschah. Ich zog und rüttelte, doch die blöde Tür ließ sich nicht erweichen, sich mir zu öffnen. Die Kofferraumklappe ging runter und ein kicherndes Tantchen stellte sich neben mich. „Siehst du! Das geschieht dir ganz Recht!", ermahnte sie mich und grinste. Ich grummelte mir in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Ja ja, schon klar!" Sanft stubste sie meine Hand vom Türgriff weg und machte sich nun selbst daran zuschaffen, diese verdammte Tür zu öffnen. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen später, knirschte es einmal laut und die Tür ging quietschend auf. Na wunderbar, dass fing ja schon mal gut an. Zerknirscht schaute ich sie an. „Nun schau nicht so!", sagte sie und schubste mich auf die Beifahrerseite. Mit einem Quietschen gaben die Sprungfedern des Autossitzes nach, als ich etwas ungalant auf den Sitz plumpste. Na Gott sei Dank löste sich keine Feder und bohrte sich durch den Soffüberzug. Na das hätte mir grad noch gefehlt, eine Sprungfeder in meinem Allerwertesten. Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Tantchen nun auch ins Auto – ich bezweifle sehr, dass man dieses Gefährt noch Auto nennen konnte – gesetzt und steckte den Schlüssel in den Anlasser. Nach einigem Aufröhren des sogenannten Autos, sprang der Motor an und Tantchen fuhr ratternd aus dem Parkhaus hinaus. „Tantchen, Tantchen!", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was denn?", fragend schaute sie mich an, bevor ihr Blick wieder auf der Straße ruhte. „Du änderst dich wohl nie!", antwortete ich ihr amüsiert. Entrüstet schaute sie mich an. „Ja, warum sollte ich das auch tun?" „Nun, wie wäre es mit einem neuen Auto?", fragte ich sie und grinste schief. Nun war sie völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Er mag zwar alt..." „und klapprig!", unterbrach ich sie grinsend. „... sein, aber solange er noch funktioniert, kommt mir kein neues Auto ins Haus!" „Na im Haus wäre es ja wohl auch einbißchen zu eng, meinst nicht auch?", stellte ich amüsiert fest und kicherte. Eindringlich schaute sie mich an. Ich wusste genau, was kommen würde und zählte im Geiste bis drei und grinste vor mich hin. Ein... zwei... drei. „Melody Crystal O'Connor!" Hab ich's doch gewusst. Ich grinste sie an. Ihr ernster Ausdruck verwandelte sich schnell in ein amüsierten Ausdruck. Ich lachte herzhaft auf. „Schön das du da bist, Mel!", sagte sie und die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie war nicht zu überhören.

Währrend wir durch die Straßen Londons ratterten, schaute ich mir meine Tante etwas genauer an. In den letzten Jahren war sie um einiges gealtert. Graue Strähnen durchzogen hier und da, das kurze, braun gelockte Haar. Am ausgeprägtesten waren ihre Falten im Gesicht. Doch ihre Augen strahlten noch immer ihre Gutmütigkeit und Liebenswürdigkeit aus. Ganz genauso wie früher, wenn auch um einige Jahre älter. Eine angenehme Stille herrschte und ich genoß einfach nur ihre Nähe.

Nach knapp dreißig Minuten durchquerten wir den Ligusterweg und fuhren in den Margonienweg. Nummer 12 - welch Zufall, meine Lieblingszahl - fuhr Tantchen auf den Parkplatz vor dem Haus. Endlich kam das Auto zum stehen . Ich ließ den Türgriff los, den ich bis Dato krampfhaft festgehalten hatte, und stieg aus. Mit einem letzten Aufröhren des Motors erstarb dieser und Tantchen folgte mir. Ich seufzte erleichtert und streckte mich. Endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Ich schwor mir in diesem Augenblick, dass ich nie wieder in diese Klapperkiste steigen würde.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie versteift ich eigentlich war. Jeder Muskel und jede Faser tat mir weh. War ja auch kein Wunder, bei dem Höllenritt. Erneut streckte ich mich, um wenigstens etwas von meiner Steifheit loszuwerden und schaute mich neugierig um.

Der Vorgarten war ordentlich und sauber. Wunderschöne gelbe Narzissen und rote Rosen säumten den Wegrand. Das Haus hatte eine weiße Fassade, welche man aber nur zur Hälfte sehen konnte, denn die andere Hälfte war von Efeu überwuchert. Kein Wunder eigentlich, denn Tantchen hatte schon immer ein gewisses Faible für Efeu besessen. Und um ehrlich zusein; ich fands genauso schön und gemütlich wie sie.

Tantchen war neben mich getreten und faßte mich bei der Hand. „Komm, Liebes, Gehen wir hinein!", sagte sie und führte mich ins Haus.

Im Flur legte sie meine Tasche ab. Ihr Haus war genauso gemütlich eingerichtet, wie damals in Irland auch und ich fühlte mich sofort heimisch. Ich lächelte glücklich als ich dass Haus durchstreifte. Im Wohnzimmer traf ich dann auf einen alten Bekannten. Miele, dem alten Bernadiner. Ich lachte. Es war mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie meine Tante einen Hund den Namen eines Elektroherstellers geben konnte.

Faul und träge, wie eh und je – ich kannte ihn gar nicht anders – lag er in seinem Körbchen und schaute mich an. Doch anstatt mich, wie es sich für einen gut erzogenen Hund eben gehörte, schwanzwedelnd zu begrüßen, zog er es vor, seinen Kopf einfach wieder auf seine Pfoten zu legen und schloß gelangweilt die Augen. Belustigt schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. Es hatte sich aber auch rein gar nichts verändert.

Tantchen kam nun ebenfalls ins Wohnzmmer; bewaffnet mit einem Tablett Tee und Gebäck. Ich strahlte. Tantchen hatte es tatsächlich nicht vergessen, welchen Tee ich am liebsten hatte. Ich sog den Geruch in meine Nase auf und schloß die Augen. Wie damals. Schwarzertee, mit einem Schuß Apfelaroma und zwei Schokoladenkeksen, welch ein Genuß. „Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen!", fragte sie mich sichtlich amüsiert. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lief zu ihr in eine gemütliche Tee-Ecke, die sich am anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers befand. Um einen kleinen Tisch herum standen zwei rote Ohrensessel.

Mit einem verträumten Seufzer, ließ ich mich auf einen der Ohrensessel nieder und lehnte mich zufrieden zurück. Tantchen stellte lächelnd das Tablett ab und reichte mir meinen Tee. Mit einem breiten Lächeln nahm ich ihr den Tee ab und nahm einen Schluck der dampfenden Brühe. „Danke!", murmelte ich und stellte die Teetasse wieder auf die Untertasse. Sie zwinkerte mir freundlich zu und griff nun ebenfalls zu ihrem Tee. „Nun erzähl mal! Wie ist es dir in den letzten Jahren so ergangen?", forderte Tantchen mich auf und hörte mir gebannt zu, was ich alles so zu berichten hatte. Ich erzählte ihr vom Hof, von Anoushka (meiner Haflingerstute), die ein zweites mal gefohlt hatte, von meiner Schule, einfach alles. Sie nickte hier und da und gab mir ein paar gut gemeinte Ratschläge, was so Thema Jungs und Schule anging. Innerlich rollte ich mit den Augen. Aber so war sie nun einmal. Sie wollte schließlich nur das Beste für mich. Auch wenn es manchmal sehr nervte, zeigt es mir doch, dass sie sich um mich sorgte und dies machte mich glücklich, so eine Tante zu haben.

Nach knapp einer Stunde meldete sich mein Körper und auf einen Schlag wurde ich hundemüde. Ungehalten gähnte ich. Entschuldigend schaute ich sie an, doch sie winkte lachend ab. „Husch, husch, ab ins Bett mit dir!", lachte sie und erhob sich. Ich tat es ihr gleich und folgte ihr aus der Tee-Ecke in den Flur. Wir gingen die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock und sie führte mich in das erste Zimmer auf der rechten Seite. „Das ist dein Zimmer, solange wie du hier bist! Mach es dir gemütlich!" „Danke Tantchen!", sagte ich ehrlich und lächelte zufrieden. Ich gähnte nochmal herzhaft und Tantchen schob mich in Richtung Bett. „Deine Tasche kannst du nachher immer noch auspacken. Ruh dich jetzt erstmal aus. Ich weck dich dann zum Mittagessen." Ich nickte und ließ mich auf das weiche Bett fallen. Sie zog mir die Decke über und gab mir einen Kuß auf die Stirn, bevor sie leise das Zimmer verließ. Dies bekam ich nur noch sehr schleierhaft mit. Alles rückte in weite Ferne, bis ich tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

Als ich dann wenig später aufwachte, fühlte ich mich recht eigenartig, um nicht zusagen komisch. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, was es war, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass noch was geschehen würde. Und mein Gefühl täuschte mich nie.

Ich richtete mich im Bett auf und streckte mich erstmal. Nun nahm ich mir die Zeit und schaute mich in meinem neuen Zimmer um.

Am Fenster waren schneeweiße Gardinen angebracht, davor hangen sonnengelbe Übergardinen. Eine Pflanze mit roten Blüten - weiß bis heute nicht, welche Art das war Ich glaube aber es war eine Primel – stand auf der Fensterbank. Mir gegenüber war ein Wandschrank, ziemlich groß sogar, und daran war ein großer, länglicher Spiegel angebracht. Daneben waren einige Bücherregale angebracht, natürlich MIT Büchern. Ich nahm mir für später vor, da mal durchzustöbern. Neben der Tür stand ein Sekretär aus einem hellen, freundlichen Braun, was dem Raum - so fand ich jedenfalls – ein freundliches flair gab. Last but not least stand neben dem Bett ein kleines Nachtschränkchen und davor meine Tasche, die mir Tantchen, als ich noch schlief hingestellt haben musste. Der Teppich war flauschig und im helllen beige gehalten. Die Tapette war stink normal weiß, also nicht weiter erwähnenswert.

Ich trat an das Fenster und spähte hinaus. Am stand der Sonne, konnte ich erkennen, dass es nicht mal ein Uhr Mittags war. Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Blick auf den Garten meiner Tante, der sich mir in seiner ganzen Pracht zeigte. Gedankenverloren ließ ich meinen Blick über diese Augenweide schweifen.

Ich wurde je aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja?"

Die Tür ging einen Spaltbreit auf und das lächelnde Gesicht meiner Tante kam zum Vorschein.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?"

Ich nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Gut! Kommst du dann runter? Das Essen ist fertig!"

Ich nickte schnell und folgte meiner Tante nach unten. Der Duft ihres Essens stieg mir schon auf dem Treppenabsatz in die Nase. Es roch mal wieder einfach vollzüglich. Ich liebte die Gerichte, die Tantchen immer für uns Kinder gezaubert hatte. Auch dieses hatte sich nicht verändert. Wie beflügelt glitt ich die Treppen hinab und ging in die gemütliche Wohnküche. Der Tisch war schon reichlich gedeckt.

„Setz dich schon mal, ich hol uns noch etwas Tee!", forderte sie mich auf und verschwand noch mal an der Küchenzeile. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und setzte mich hin. Mein Magen meldete sich auch sofort, als ich die Speisen auf dem Tisch entdeckte.

Es gab Schweinebraten, mit selbstgemachten Kartoffelknödeln und Rotkohl. Mein absolutes Leibgericht. Alleine die Bratensoße war der Hit.

Tantchen kam mit demTee wieder und gemeinsam begannen wir, nach dem Tischgebet, zu essen.

Nach dem Essen, half ich ihr noch beim abräumen.

„Magst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie mich plötzlich.

Ich schaute auf und nickte. „Gern, welchen?"

„Mit Miele einen Spaziergang machen? Er hat es mal wieder bitter nötig!", erklärte sie und seufzte. „Ich kann diese großen Runden einfach nicht mehr machen. Meine Gelenke machen das einfach nicht mehr mit!", erklärte sie mir. Ich lächelte. „Klar, mach ich gern, Tantchen!" Sie strahlte und räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. „Danke, du bist ein Engel!"

Ich verließ die Küche und machte mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich den Hund vermutete. Oh, wie ich mich freute, mit dem alten, faulen Hund spazierenzugehen. Da kam Freude auf. Ich seufzte innerlich. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Wenn Miele keine Lust hatte, konnte dieser noch anstrengender sein, als mein kleiner Bruder, und der war schon eine reine Nervensäge.

Wie erwartet lag Miele immer noch in seinem Hundekorb und schlief. Ich fragte mich langsam wirklich, ob das alles war, was dieser Hund den ganzen Tag tat. Und als ich ihn da so liegen sah, beantwortete das meine Frage. Nein, er tat nichts anderes. Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich die Leine von der Komode und trat an den Hund heran.

Miele öffnete ein Auge und schaute mich kalkulierend an. Doch als ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat, schloß sich das Auge wieder und Miele tat so, als wäre nichts. Vor ihm ging ich in die Hocke. „Komm, Gassi gehen!", versuchte ich es, erst einmal fürsorglich. Doch er regte sich einfach nicht. Miele schaute mich einfach nur mit trüben Augen an, als wolle er sagen 'Was will die eigentlich von mir?' Prima gelaufen. Ich seufzte. Neuer Versuch, diesmal etwas schroffer. „Miele, mitkommen!" Nichts, rein gar nichts. Man konnte dieser Hund stur sein. Gut, stur konnte ich auch sein. Da wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer länger durchhält. Ich grinste. Wenn nicht so, dann eben anders. Ich packte den Hund am Halsband und befestigte die Leine daran. Mit einem triumphalen Grinsen, stand ich auf und schaute auf Miele hinab. Dieser hob seinen Kopf und schaute mich mit seinen großen, braunen Augen an. Ich zog einmal an der Leine, doch der Hund rührte sich einfach nicht. „Och komm schon, Miele. Tu mir doch den Gefallen!", versuchte ich es erneut. Langsam verlor ich die Geduld und auch die Lust.

„Versuchs mal mit einem Leckerchen!", kam die Stimme meine Tante aus der Küche. Ich stieß mir mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Na toll! Da hätte ich ja wohl auch von selbst drauf kommen können. Manchmal stellte ich mich auch saudoof an.

Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Arm. Verdattert schaute ich auf den Verursacher. Nein, es war doch nicht die Möglichkeit. Es war Miele der aufgesprungen war und nun fröhlich auf sein Frauchen, die gerade reinzufällig ein Leckerli in der Hand hielt, zu trabbte und mich hinter sich herzog. Auch wenn man es dem faulen Tier nicht ansah, so hatte er ungeheure Kräfte, die in ihm steckten, nur war er einfach zu **FAUL**. Langsam fing ich mich wieder und holte den Hund ein. Was für eine Wohltat für meinen Arm, der nun schlaff an meinem Körper hing. Tantchen wartete an der Dielentür auf uns, mit einem, nach meinem Geschmack, viel zu amüsiertem Blick.

Miele setzte sich auf die Hinterbeine und schaute sein Frauchen erwartungsvoll an. „Braver Miele!", sagte sie fröhlich und reichte Miele sein Leckerchen. Strafend sah ich sie an. „Nun schau nicht so, Liebes!", sagte sie mit einem versöhnenden Lächeln. Nun lächelte auch ich wieder. „Hier!", sagte sie und drückte mir eine kleine Tüte Leckerlis in die Hand. „Nur für alle Fälle!" 'Das ich mich nicht blamiere. Ausserordentlich gefühlvoll von dir Tantchen!', dachte ich doch leicht verärgert. Trotzdem lächelte ich sie an. Nun endlich konnte ich mit Miele spazieren gehen.

Träge und ziemlich lustlos lief Miele neben mir her. Ich genoß die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf mich niederschienen.

Gemächlich ging ich durch Surrey und näherte mich allmählich dem Park. Miele trottete immer noch lustlos neben mir her. Letztendlich erreichten wir dann doch noch den Park.

Kleine Kinder tollten auf den großen Rasenflächen umher. Die Erwachsenen saßen auf den Parkbänken und lasen oder gingen mit ihren Hunden spazieren.

Ich genoß den strahlenden Sonnenschein und die frische Brise, die mir um die Nase wehte.

Jüngere Hunde, die im Spielrausch waren, kamen auf Miele zugerannt und forderten ihn auf, mitzuspielen, doch Miele zeigte ihnen einfach die kalte Schulter und so trotteten sie wieder von dannen. Ich lachte über das Bild was sich mir da bot. Es war auch einfach nur zum Lachen. Wie konnte ein Hund nur so faul und träge sein? Aber das war eben Miele. Gemächlich gingen wir weiter, ich hatte schließlich alle Zeit der Welt.

Ich kam dann an einer Bank vorbei. Auf dieser Bank saß ein Junge. Der Kopf war gesenkt und die Schulter hingen schlaff an seinem Körper. Die Klamotten, die er trug, sahen aus, wie aus einem Altkleidercontainer. Hätte er nicht so ein gepflegtes Äußeres gehabt, hätte man denken können, er wäre ein Penner. Doch dem war nicht so.

Seine Hände, die leicht zitterten, ruhten auf seinen Knien. Leider konnte ich in dem Moment sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber dennoch konnte ich gut erkennen und deutlich spüren, dass er alles andere als glücklich war. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich fühlte mich magisch zu diesem Jungen hingezogen. Ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis ihm helfen zu müssen. Also beschloß ich kurzer Hand, zu ihm hinzugehen und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Als ich mich nun zum besagten Jungen hinsetzte, machte er nicht den Eindruck auf mich, mich bemerkt zu haben. Miele, der wohl den Gemütszustand des Jungen richtig erfaßt haben musste, setzte sich vor diesem hin und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Knie. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück. Er hatte uns tatsächlich nicht wahrgenommen. Als er sah, dass es 'nur' ein Hundekopf war und nicht irgendein Monster, hob er seinen Kopf und lächelte den Hund zaghaft an, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Ich erschrak innerlich über den leeren, schuldvollen Blick. Dennoch zogen mich die Smaragdgrünen Augen in seinen Bann.

Sanft kraulte er den Kopf von Miele und dieser schloss genüßlich die Augen.

Ich schwieg und beobachtete nur den Jungen. Er kraulte den Hund, sprach aber keine Silbe. So saßen wir einige Zeit da auf der Bank im Park. Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von dem Jungen dort neben mir wenden. Diese trostlosen Augen, das wirre, schwarze Haar, die ganze Erscheinung. Auch wenn er eine trübselige Erscheinung hatte, hatte er etwas magisches an sich. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wie Recht ich damit doch hatte.

Seine Hand ruhte mittlerweile nur noch auf dem Hundekopf. Miele drückte seinen Kopf auf die Knie des Jungen. Wieder huschte, für den Augenblick einer Sekunde, ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Was ich erschreckend fand; es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Miele hob leicht seinen Kopf und schaute den Jungen hechelnd an.

Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich den Jungen am Besten in en unverfängliches Gespräch verwickeln könnte, doch mir fiel beim besten Willen nichts gescheihtes ein. Um so überraschter war ich, als ich eine leise, warme Stimme neben mir vernahm. Mit einem Ruck schaute ich auf und sah direkt in diese grünen Augen und verlor mich darin.

„Entschuldige bitte, was hast du gesagt?", fragte ich ihn und blickte ihn entschuldigend an. Er lächelte zaghaft. „Schon okay. Ich hab dich gefragt, ob das dein Hund ist!" Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln und riss mich von seinen wunderschönen Augen los. Oh ja, wunderschön, das waren sie. Schöner wie Smaragde, dem sie ähnelten. Trotz der Leere, sprühten sie ein Wärme aus, dass mir warm ums Herz wurde. Mein Herz schlug schneller und mein Magen fuhr Achterbahn. Hätte ich gestanden, müsste ich mich setzen, denn meine Beine verwandelten sich augenblicklich in Wackelpudding.

Ich schüttelte sachte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das ist Miele!" Er schaute mich verwundert und belustigt an, doch ich fuhr unbeirrt weiter. „Und der Hund meiner Tante!" Er nickte und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu dem Hund. Mieles Blick huschte zu mir und wieder zurück zu dem Jungen und wenn Hunde grinsen könnten, hätte Miele dass mit Sicherheit gerade getan. Der Hund spürte wahrscheinich die Verbindung, die zwischen uns beiden Bestand, doch keiner von uns beiden nahm es am Anfang wirklich wahr, erst viel später, aber dahin kommen wir noch.

„Du kommst nicht von hier, nicht wahr?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Miele geheftet. Ich nickte, doch schlagartig fiel mir ein, dass er es ja nicht sehen konnte und antwortete schnell. „Ja, ich bin nur zu Besuch hier!" Er nickte, schwieg aber weiterhin. Da er den Anfang gemacht hatte mich anzusprechen und ich nicht wollte, dass das Gespräch schon ein Ende fand, lag es jetzt an mir weiter zumachen. „Und du?" „Ligusterweg, bei meinen Verwandten.", sagte er und sein Blick wurde um eine Nuance trauriger. „Wo sind denn deine Eltern?", fragte ich fröhlich drauflos. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er den Kopf hob und mich anschaute. Dieser überaus traurige Blick brannte sich in meine Seele ein. „Sie sind tot!", antwotete er knapp. „Das tut mir leid!", flüsterte ich und senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Ich habe sie kaum gekannt. Ich war ein Jahr alt, als sie ermordet wurden!" Entsetzt ruckte mein Kopf nach oben und ich schaute ihn geschockt an. „Wie furchtbar!" Er nickte daraufhin nur. Wieder schwiegen wir. Doch diesmal war die Stimmung bedrückt. Ich war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sprachlos und wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Der Junge tat mir so unendlich Leid.

Der Junge hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder Miele geschenkt und kraulte ihn erneut. Ich senkte den Blick und starrte gedankenverloren auf meine Hände. Ich faltete sie zusammen und knetete meine Hände. Das tat ich oft, wenn ich hilflos und nervös war.

„Harry!", wurde ich jeh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine junge Frau mitte zwanzig auf uns zu kam und sich vor den Jungen stellte.'Harry heißt er also!', dachte ich und grinste. Na wenigstens etwas. Ich musterte die Frau skeptisch. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht, dass konnte ich förmlich spüren. Doch was es war wusste ich nicht. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte ich über die Erscheinung der jungen Frau gelacht. Diese überaus grellen, fast schon neonfarbigen blauen Haare und dieser schrille Outfit noch dazu. Würde ich so rum laufen, ich würde mich freiwillig in der Klappse melden. Ich schaute zu dem Jungen und sah, wie er die Frau keines Blickes würdigte. „Du weißt doch, dass du das Haus nicht verlassen darfst!", sagte sie und ich hob argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Es wunderte mich doch sehr, wie Befehlsbetont sie mit ihm sprach. Wer war sie überhaupt? Seine Mutter? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte Harry nicht eben selbst gesagt, dass seine Eltern ermordet wurden! Also schloß ich das schon mal aus. Seine Schwester? Das glaubte ich nicht, sonst hätte er sie erwähnt. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich seine Reaktion. Ich wollte versuchen daraus Schlüsse zu ziehen, wer diese Person war. Harry - ich konnte ihn ja nun bei Namen nennen - ließ ein Geräusch von sich, dass sich wie ein Schnauben anhörte. „Komm, wir gehen zurück!", forderte die Frau ihn auf und zog Harry am Ärmel. Doch Harry schien gar keine Lust gehabt zu haben, mit ihr mitzugehen und riss sich von ihr los. „Lass mich in RUHE, Tonks!", spie er und mir lief es kalt über den Rücken. Harry hatte eine 180 Grad Wendung vollzogen. Von schüchtern, verloren und zurückhalten zu einem aufbrausenden Teenager. Erschrocken starrte ich auf die Szene, die sich da vor mir abspielte. Mein Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, bestätigte sich immer mehr. Mir kam es so vor, als wäre Harry von der Frau, die er Tonks – was für ein überaus komischer Name für eine Frau - nannte, genervt war. War sie eine seiner Verwandten aus dem Ligusterweg? Das würde ich wohl auch nur herausbekommen, wenn ich ihn selber fragte. Doch dafür war der Augenblick mehr als schlecht. Ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich ihm aus der Situation helfen konnte.

Furios blickte er Tonks an. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn am Arm anpacken wollte, riss er seinen Arm weg und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Harry, sei doch vernünftig!" Wieder vernahm ich ein Schnauben, diesmal jedoch klang es abfällig. „Nur bei den Dursleys bist du Sicher! Denk an den Blutschutz! Es ist zu deinem eigenen Wohl!", versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen, doch er verschränkte die Amre vor der Brust. Dursleys? Aha, das schienen also seine Verwandten aus dem Ligusterweg zu sein. Dann gehörte Tonks also nicht zu seiner Verwandtschaft. Und überhaupt, was für ein Blutschutz? Das hörte sich richtig nach einem Fantasy Roman an. Von wegen dunkler Magie und so. Ich hatte mal ein Buch über Vampire gelsen. Es war ein schönes Buch, wenn aus sehr fiktiv. Ich glaubte eigentlich nicht an Vampire und dergleichen, doch dieses Buch fand ich doch ganz klasse. In diesem Buch war die Rede von Blutmagie gewesen. Nun stellte sich mir die Frage: Gab es Magie wirklich? Ich schalt mich selber. Was für'n Quatsch. Wenn es Magie gäbe, wo waren denn dann die ganzen Hexen und Zauberer? Ich schüttelte über meinen Gedankengang den Kopf. Das war nun wirklich absurd. „Ich denk nicht dran! Das ist mein Leben!" „Harry du kommst jetzt mit! Dumbledore hat es so angeordnet", nun wurde auch die Frau wütend. Man merkte es zum einem an ihrer Stimmlage, die von sanft zu genervt, auf wütend überging und dann an ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung. Erst war sie entspannt und nun stand sie mit jedem Muskel im Körper angespannt vor Harry, wie ein Raubtier vor seiner Beute, bereit zum Sprung. Und überhaupt, wer war dieser Dumbledore nun schon wieder? Was spielte dieser Dumbledore für eine Rolle? Ich war überaus verwirrt. Diese Geschichte wurde immer abstruser. Er schien mir eine wichtige Person zu sein, dass diese Person Befehle erteilte und alle danach sprangen, außer Harry. Der wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Befehle dieses Dumbledores. „Dumbledore hat mir gar nichts zu sagen!", spie Harry außerordentlich verärgert. Ich konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Ich glaub', ich wäre auch angepisst gewesen, wenn jemand zu mir ankäme und mir Befehle einer anderen Person erteilen würde.

Wieder hatte ich das Bedürfnis ihm helfen zu müssen. Mein Instinkt riet mir, sich ihn zu schnappen und zu fliehen. Doch noch widerstand ich, dafür war ich einfach viel zu neugierig. Ich wollte unbedingt Wissen, was dort vor mir abging.

„Du bist nicht mein Vormund, Tonks. Du kannst mir gar nichts befehlen!" „Und was ist, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer auftaucht? Was dann?" Du-weißt-schon-wer? Was war das denn nun schon wieder für ein Name? Ich lachte innerlich. Leute gab's! Notiz an mich selbst: Harry später fragen, was es mit diesem Du-weißt- schon-wer auf sich hat. Nun wurde sein Blick wieder traurig und die Frau grinste überheblich. In mir ballte sich die Wut zusammen. Wie konnte man nur so berechnend sein? Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie einen Wunden Punkt in dem Jungen getroffen hatte und nutzte es schamlos aus. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und stand langsam auf. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und ich würde meinen Instinkten folgen. „Dann ist es auch egal! Dann sehe ich Sirius endlich wieder!", flüsterte Harry nun gebrochen und ich hörte die tiefe Depression heraus unter der, der Junge mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit litt. Sirius, noch ein Name mit dem ich nichts anfangen konnte. Aber anscheinend hatte diese Person in seinem Leben eine große Bedeutung gehabt, sonst hätte er sich nicht so deprimiert und traurig angehört, als er den Namen aussprach. „Nein, es ist eben nicht egal, Harry. Wir brauchen dich!" Er schütttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ihr braucht nicht MICH, ihr braucht, den Jungen-der-lebt!", sagte er mit einer Entgültigkeit in seiner Stimme, dass es schon fast greifbar war. Stocksteif stand er da. Die Wut, die er spürte, war schon fast greifbar. So etwas habe ich in meinem damals kurzen Leben noch nie zu spüren bekommen. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie er mit furiosen Blick auf Tonks starrte. Das Laub der Bäume raschelte wie verrückt. Seine wirren Haaren wehten in einer Brise, die egentlich nicht vorhanden war. Leicht bebte die Erde unter meinen Füßen. Verdutzt und zum Teil auch geschockt, starrte ich auf den Jungen. Was machte er da? Wie war das möglich? Die fixe Idee tat sich in mir auf, dass es sowas wie Magie eben doch gab. Aufeinmal gab es einen starken Windstoß und Tonks kippte nach hinten um. Einfach so. Ich dachte, dass sie sich jeden Moment wieder aufrappeln würde, doch dies geschah nicht. Die Arme waren starr an ihrem Körper gepresst und die Beine waren eben so starr. Ich war in dem Moment wie gelähmt. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht rühren. Geschockt starrte ich auf Tonks. Was war hier passiert? Wie war das möglich?

Verwirrt drehte ich mich zu Harry. Dieser schaute mich indefferent an und zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Was... was?", stotterte ich. Er hob die Hand. „Später!", sagte er und zog mich mit sich. „Wir müssen hier erstmal verschwinden! Hier werden gleich Typen auftauchen, mit denen ich lieber nicht zusammen treffen möchte!", erklärte er mir. Ich hob fragend und skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Was meinte er denn jetzt? Welche Typen? Wovon sprach er da zum Teufel? Fragen über Fragen über die ich keine Antworten wusste. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Harry mich aufklären würde. Es wurde von Minute zu Minute immer suspekter. Aus einem mir unerklärlichem Grund, vertraute ich Harry. Hätte mir mein Gefühl nicht verraten, dass ich dem jungen trauen konnte, hätte ich unsagbare Angst gehabt. Diese Nummer war eigentlich zu groß für mich. Doch ich wollte ihn unbedingt besser kennenlernen, koste es was es wolle.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schob die Fragen in die hinterste Ecke meines Denkens. Jetzt zählte erstmal, dass wir von hier verschwanden. Ich nahm die Leine von Miele, die ich vor Schreck hab fallen lassen, wieder auf und deutete Harry mir zu folgen. Nur zu gern folgte er dieser Einladung und zusammen gingen wir, naja, eigentlich liefen wir schon fast, in den Margonienweg zu dem Haus meiner Tante.

Schließlich kamen wir völlig außer Atem, bei meiner Tante an. Vor dem Haus blieben wir stehen und holten tief Luft. „Danke!", keuchte er kaum hörbar. Ich grinste. „Dafür nicht! Komm!", bat ich ihn, wieder einigermaßen fröhlich. Er sah mich etwas unsicher und unentschieden an, doch dann nickte er und schenkte mir das erste aufrichtige Lächeln, des Tages. Ich lächelte ehrlich zurück und führte ihn in das Haus.

Miele trottete sofort ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich in sein Hundekorb. Harry schaute sich um. „Gemütlich!", sagte er und klang schon fast verträumt. Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Nicht jetzt!", sagte er nur und ich nickte. Ich verstand ihn, schließlich kannten wir uns erst knapp eine Stunde. Da war es schon klar, dass er mir nicht gleich seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse auf einem Silbertablett servierte. Obwohl ich schon gerne Erklärungen für das eben geschehene gehabt hätte, doch ich merkte, dass es ihm noch schwerfiel und ließ ihm die Zeit, die er benötigen würde. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er sich umschaute. In diesem Moment, sah er ganz anders aus, fast schon gelöst, befreit von seinen Problemen, was auch immer das sein mochte. Ich lächelte zaghaft. Er war, um es mal so auszudrücken, recht niedlich, wie er da so stand.

Seine Augen hatten etwas von ihrem natürlichen Glanz zurück bekommen und auch seine Haltung entspannte sich allmählich, doch seine Schultern hingen immer noch schlaff runter.

„Bist du schon wieder zurück?", ertönte die fröhlich Stimme meiner Tante aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ja, Tantschen. Ich hab Besuch mitgebracht!" Sofort war meine Tante in der Diele und begrüßte Hary freundlich. „Das ist meine Tante, Emily Keating!" „Es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Ma'am. Ich bin Harry!" „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Harry!", sagte sie und Harry lächelte sie freundlich an. Plötzlich lachte Tantchen auf und ich schaute sie verwirrt an. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder so komisch? Tantchen schien meinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten und erklärte es mir. „Es ist nur so, kaum bist du hier, schon bringst du einen Jungen mit nach Hause. Einen überaus netten noch dazu!", sagte sie und zwinkerte Harry frech an, dieser bekam sofort rote Wangen. „Tantchen!", sagte ich und schaute sie strafend an. „Was denn? Ist doch so!", lachte sie. „Wie habt ihr euch denn kennengelernt?", fragte sie und schaute mich neugierig an. Doch zu meiner Überraschung, beantwortete Harry ihre Frage. „Sie hat mich gerettet!", erklärte er und schaute mich dankbar an. „Dabei kenne ich noch nicht mal den Namen meiner Retterin!", grinste er mich schief an. In dem Moment war es urkomisch , dass ich schallend auflachte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und reichte Harry meine Hand. „Melody!" Harry nahm meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ein Stromschlag fuhr mir, bei seiner Berührung, durch den Körper. Seine Hand war so warm. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Er lächelte. „Harry!" „Ich weiß!", kicherte ich. Nun war es an ihm die Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Na, bin doch nicht taub!", sagte ich und grinste schelmisch. Ein heiseres Lachen, entfloh seiner Kehle. Er musste eine lange Zeit nicht gelacht haben. So hörte es sich jedenfalls an. „Habt ihr Lust auf einen Tee? Dabei kann man sich um einiges besser unterhalten!", fragte sie und zwinkerte uns grinsend zu. „Gerne!", sagte Harry und lächelte dankbar. Ich nickte, ich konnte ja schlecht nein sagen, oder? Tantchen nickte und verschwand in der Küche.

Verloren schaute Harry mich an. „Oh, entschuldige. Komm hier entlang!", sagte ich und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer in die kleine gemütliche Tee-Ecke.

Ich deutete ihn auf einen der Ohrensessel platz zu nehmen. Er nickte und setzte sich mit einem schweren Seufzer. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber hin. Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen, mein Blick klebte regelrecht auf ihm und ich sog sein Bild in mich ein. Er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er eine Nacht durchgeschlafen, wenn überhaupt. Sein Kopf ruhte an der Rückenlehne des Sessels und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Erst jetzt, nach fast einer Stunde, fiel mir die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn auf. Ich fand es ziemlich unerklärlich, wieso ich sie nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Ich fragte mich, wie er zu diesem ungewöhnlichen Markenzeichen gelangt war. Ich hatte schon viele Menschen mit Narben gesehen, aber nie so eine. Sie schien etwas ganz besonderes zu sein. Nur was, wusste ich nicht, ich konnte mir auch keinen Reim draus machen. Ich wollte ihn fragen und wieder doch nicht. Ich hoffte, dass er es mir von selber erzählen würde. Und ich sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

Als hätte er mein Starren bemerkt schaute er mich völlig unerwartet an und seufzte fast schon genervt. „Es ist die Narbe, nicht wahr?" Überrascht schaute ich ihn an und sah den stechenden Blick. Beschämt schaute ich auf den Boden. In dem moment wurde mir klar, dass sein ganzes Leben durch diese Narbe bestimmt wurde. Jetzt wurde mir so einiges klar. „Entschuldige bitte, dass wollte ich nicht!", sagte ich und schaute ihn an, doch überraschender Weise lächelte er. „Schon okay, ich bin's nicht anders gewöhnt.", erklärte er und seufzte erneut. „Die Narbe bekam ich an dem Tag, an dem meine Eltern ermordet wurden.", klärte er mich auf. Fragend schaute ich ihn an. Erneut seufzte er. „Wenn ich dir das erzähle, wirst du mir eh nicht glauben!" Ich hob die Achseln. Ich hatte heute schon einige verrückte Sachen erlebt, verrückter konnte es wohl kaum werden. Doch es wurde um einiges verrückter.

Tantchen kam mit dem Tee an und stelte das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tischen ab. „Wenn ihr was braucht, ich bin im Garten!", sagte sie und ging durch die Terrassentür nach draußen. Ich schaute ihr nach und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Das war mein liebes Tantchen, wie sie leibte und lebte und dafür liebte ich sie.

Ich wandt mich wieder in Harrys Richtung. Er hatte sich bereits seinen Tee genommen und nippte an dem heißen, wohlriechenden Getränk. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen. Es tat ihm sichtlich gut. Er stellte die Teetasse wieder ab und schaute mich an. Ich hatte nun auch meine Tasse in der Hand und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Dabei schaute ich ihn direkt erwartungsvoll an. „Normalerweise ist es nicht so meine Art, jemanden, den ich gerade mal kennengelrnt habe, meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Doch ich spüre bei dir, das du Vertrauenswürdig bist. Ich weiß, ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig!" Ich nickte. Ja verdammt noch mal, schrie ich innerlich auf, doch äußerlich blieb ich ruhig und gelassen. „Doch ich kann einfach noch nicht darüber sprechen!" Er senkte den Blick und sah wieder so unendlich traurig aus. „Warum versuchst du es nicht einfach? Vielleicht hilft es dir ja. Es ist besser, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, als alles in sich hineinzufressen, denn das macht es nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil, nur noch schlimmer!", versuchte ich ihn dazu zu bewegen sich endlich mal auszusprechen. Wann bin ich eigentlich so weise geworden. Ich schmunzelte über mich selbst.

Er nickte betrübt. „Ich weiß, doch es ist nicht so einfach. Manchmal möchte ich meinen ganzen Kummer, in die Welt hinaus schreien, doch ich kann es einfach nicht!" „Wenn du reden möchtest, ich habe den Ruf eine gute Zuhörerin zu sein!", bot ich ihm lächelnd an. Dankbar lächelte er zurück. „Danke, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen." Er nahm die Teetasse wieder an sich und nippte daran. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Die heiße Brühe rann meine Speiseröhre hinab in den Magen. Von dort aus breitete sie eine wohlige Wärme aus. Ich seufzte zufrieden und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Ich wusste, dass eine schlimme Last auf Harry lag, ich spürte es einfach. Er musste mit jemanden Reden, sonst würde er vor die Hunde gehen, psychisch sowie physisch.

Nervös spielte er mit der Untertasse und starrte in seinen Tee. Eine Strähne seines wirren Haares löste sich und fiel ihm nun fast ins Gesicht. Er nahm seine Hand und strich sich die vorwitzige Strähne wieder aus dem Gesicht und zurück wo sie hingehörte. Geduldig wartete ich. Ich hatte schließlich Zeit und Geduld war schon immer eine meiner Stärken gewesen. Ich brachte sie zu Tage, bei den passensten Momenten, wo jeder andere, bereits ungeduldig wurde und anfing zu drängeln. Ich wusste allerdings, dass drängeln hier wirklich sehr unangebracht war, also wartete ich. Und mein Warten sollte sich schließlich irgendwann auszahlen.

Er stellte den Tee wieder auf den Tisch, faltete seine Hände auf dem Schoß zusammen und schaute mich fast schon verlegen an. Aufmunternd lächelte ich ihn an. „Wenn du willst, behalte ich unser Gespräch für mich und werde niemandem ein sterbens Wörtchen verraten!", schwor ich ihm. Er nickte. „Das wäre mir sehr Recht!", murmelte er. Er gab sich sichtlich einen Ruck und begann, erst stockend, dann immer flüssiger mir seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Was ich da allerdings noch nicht wusste, sondern erst später von ihm erfuhr, war, dass er alles was mit der Magie zu tun hatte, weggelassen hatte. Dennoch blieb er dicht bei der Wahrheit, deswegen konnte ich ihm später auch nicht böse sein. Aber ich schweife ab. Das kommt erst viel später.

Als er schließlich damit endete, wie sein Patenonkel Sirius ermordet wurde, liefen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht und schluchzte. Energisch wischte er sich, mit dem Ärmel seines viel zu großen T-Shirts die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Vor ihm ging ich in die Hocke und legte beruhigend meine Hände auf seine Knie. Meine Augen hefteten sich an seine. „Harry, schau mich an!", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Nur sehr langsam hob er seinen Kopf und schaute mich mit glasigen und wässrigen Augen an. Dieser Blick versetzte mir ein Stich ins Herz. Ich fühlte richtig mit ihm mit. „Es ist völlig okay, zu trauern. Glaub mir, ich weiß wo von ich spreche, mir ging es nicht anders, als mein Onkel gestorben ist. Ich habe lange um ihn getrauert und selbst heute noch, obwohl es schon einige Jahre zurückliegt, trauer ich um ihn, doch ich bin darüber hinweg. Sirius lebt weiter, nämlich in dir! Solange er da..." ich legte meine Hand auf sein Herz um zu verdeutlichen, was ich meinte. „... noch ist, wird er immer bei dir sein. Erst wenn dein Herz ihn vergisst, wird er sterben!" Er schaute mich an und nickte zaghaft. „Ich weiß!", murmelte er und schon wieder liefen Tränen, doch diesmal ließ er ihnen freie Bahn und wischte sie nicht fort. Automatisch zog ich ihn in meine Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Sch, ist ja gut!", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Langsam beruhigte er sich und lehnte sich an meine Schulter. Leise, verzweifelte Schluchzer drangen an mein Ohr. Ich harrte solange hockend vor ihm aus, bis er sich langsam und widerwillig, wie ich feststellen musste, aus meiner Umarmung löste und mich dankbar ansah. „Danke!", sagte er und lächelte, ja fast schon glücklich. „Das tat gut!", sagte er. Ich lachte leise auf und stand auf. „Ich weiß!", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu. Seine Augen bekamen einen Glanz, der recht erfrischend war, denn es war NICHT der Glanz der Tränen in seinen Augen, sondern die zurückgekehrte Lebenslust. Glücklich über den Erfolg, setzte ich mich in meinen Sessel und lehnte mich entspannt zurück.

Sein Blick huschte zur Standuhr, deren Glocke den frühen Abend ankündigte. „Oh shit!", murmelte er und sprang förmlich aus dem Sessel. Erschrocken schaute er mich an. „Was ist?", fragte ich ihn verdutzt. „Schon so spät! Ich hätte längst bei meinen Verwandten sein sollen! Ich muss gehen!", erklärte er und ging zur Diele. Ich folgte ihm rasch und begleitete ihn zur Tür. An der Tür angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um und schaute mich fast schon hoffnungsvoll an. „Sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte er. Mein Herz machte vor Freude einen Sprung. Er wollte mich tatsächlich wieder sehen. Hastig nickte ich. „Klar!" Er lächelte. „Gut!", sagte er, drehte sich um und betrat die Straße. Mit hastigen Schritten, ging er die Straße hinunter und bog an der nächsten Biegung ab. Ich schaute ihm noch nach, als er schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Mel?", riß mich Tantchen zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und erschrocken knallte ich die Tür zu. Mit einem wissenden Grinsen stand sie vor mir. „Ist er schon weg?" Ich nickte und ich muss gestehen, ich war traurig darüber, dass er gehen musste. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen und ich hatte seine Anwesenheit genossen. Tantchen merkte meine Traurigkeit und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. „Komm!", sagte sie einfühlsam.

Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sehnsüchtig starrte ich auf den Sessel, in dem vor ein paar Minuten Harry noch gesessen hatte und seufzte schwermütig. „Man, dich hat es aber schwer erwischt!", stellte Tantchen lachend fest. Ich schaute sie einfach nur an. Leugnen nützte wohl nicht viel, wenn es schon so offensichtlich war.

Sie setzte sich in ihren Sessel und musterte mich. Nun war Tantchen die jenige, die geduldig darauf wartete, dass ich anfing zu reden. Ich schaute zu ihr auf. „Was soll ich nur tun?" Verwirrt hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Liebes, was meinst du?" „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht! Ich fühle mich halt wohl in seiner Nähe. Ich habe es richtig genossen. Und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, wenn es im Bauch kribbelt." Sie lachte fröhlich auf. „Mel, Mel, du bist verliiiieeeebt!", sagte sie und zog das verliebt noch extra in die Länge. „Ja ja, dass weiß ich selbst!", schnaubte ich gutmütig. „Werdet ihr euch wiedersehen?" Ich nickte. Zumindest hoffte ich es. Er hatte mich zwar gefragt und ich hatte zugestimmt, doch würden wir uns wirklich wiedersehen? Ich hoffte es mit jeder Faser meines Herzens.

Halbherzig hörte ich Tantchen zu, war ich doch mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders, namentlich bei Harry. Ich konnte machen was ich wollte, sein Gesicht kehrte immer wieder in meine Gedanken zurück. Ich lächelte verträumt und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Tantchen aufgehört hatte zu reden und schaute sie erschrocken an, als es mir dann bewusst wurde.

Hatte sie mich etwas gefragt und wartete nun auf eine Antwort? Gott, hoffentlich nicht. Was solte ich ihr denn auch sagen, wenn ich doch gar nicht zugehört hatte! Schamesröte stieg mir ins Gesicht und ich senkte beschämt den Kopf.

Mein Kopf ruckte wieder hoch, als ich das Kichern von Tantchen vernahm, und schaute sie verdattert an. Sie grinste wissend und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich seh schon, du bist heute alles andere als Aufnahme fähig!", sagte sie fröhlich, nicht mal ein Hauch einer Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie war immer so verständnisvoll.Sie erhob sich und machte sich daran, das Wohnzimmer wieder zu verlassen.

Beim vorbeigehen drückte sie leicht meine Schulter und verschwand dann in irgendeiner Ecke ihres Hauses.

Ich blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, bevor auch ich aufstand, um nach oben in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Schließlich wartete dort noch eine Tasche auf mich, die ausgepackt werden wollte. Ich ging also nach oben in mein Zimmer und machte mich an meiner Tasche zu schaffen.

Eine viertel Stunde später hatte ich alles an seinen Platz verstaut und schob, die nun leere Tasche, unters Bett. Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ ich mich aufs Bett plumpsen. Ich hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, diese eine viertel Stunde nicht an ihn zu denken, doch kaum dass ich saß, schweiften meine Gedanken wieder in seine Richtung und ich sah die faszinierenden smaragdgrünen Augen wieder vor mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand wieder auf. Unten hörte ich das Telefon läuten. Neugierig wie ich nun mal war, ging ich an die Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und lauschte.

„Keating?", hörte ich Tantchen, die ans Telefon gegangen war. „Ah, hallo Sarah, Liebes. Wie geht es euch?... Oh, das nicht so schön. Und John?... Aha, na dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß!... Ja, Melody ist gut angekommen... Ja warte, ich hole sie runter!"

Ich hörte Schritte, wie sie sich der Treppe näherten und schließlich vernahm ich Tantchens Stimme erneut. „Melody!", rief sie. Ich trat in den Flur und schaute über das Treppengeländer hinunter zu Tantchen. „Ja, was denn?" Sie lachte. „Nun tu nicht so. Du hast bestimmt gelauscht!" Ich sagte nichts, aber meine Körperhaltung sprach für sich. Meine Wangen wurden knallrot und heiß. Tantzchen lachte und winkte mich zu ihr nach unten.

Hastig, zwei Stufen aufeinmal nehmend, rannte ich die Treppen hinunter. Tantchen deutete mir nach rechts, wo das Telefonbänkchen stand und verschwand dann wieder im Garten. Der Garten schien ihre Lieblingsstelle zu sein. Mich störte es jedenfalls nicht, jeder hatte so seine Eigenarten.

Ich nahm den Telefonhörer auf, der neben dem Telefon auf dem Tisch lag, und hielt mir den Hörer ans Ohr. Ich wusste natürlich, dass es niemand anderer als meine Mutter sein konnte. „Hallo?... Hallo Mum... Es tut mir leid, ich hab's total vergessen... Ja stimmt... Okay, ich bin ganz brav und mache keine Dummheiten!" Ich rollte bei dem Redefluß meiner Mutter mit den Augen und war doppelt froh, dass sie es am anderen Ende nicht sehen konnte.

Zehn Minuten später beendeten wir das Gespräch und ich versprach ihr noch, mich am Ende der Woche nochmal bei ihr zu melden. Wenn es nach meiner Mutter gegangen wäre, hätte ich jeden Tag anrufen sollen, damit sie sich ja keine Sorgen um mich machte. Einerseits verfluchte ich meine Mutter und ich fand's nervig und lässtig. Auf der anderen Seite aber, zeigte es mir, wie viel ich ihr bedeutete.

Ich legte den Telefonhörer wieder auf die Gabel, schüttelte belustig mit dem Kopf und ging zu Tantchen in den Garten.

Tantchen saß auf einer Hollywoodschaukel inmitten des prächtigen Gartens. Ich sog die frische Luft ein und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, um die Gerüche, die in meine Nase stiegen, zu genießen. Es roch einfach herrlich. Nach frisch gemähtem Gras, den Rosen und andere Pflanzen, die ich nicht kannte. Es war noch herrlich warm. Gegenüber der Terrassentür, genau am Gartenzaun stehend, etwa 3 Meter von mir entfernt, stand ein Apfelbaum und genau daneben stand die Hollywoodschaukel. Tantchen hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte einen zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ich ging auf sie zu. Sie schien mich bemerkt zu haben, obwohl ich sehr leise war, denn sie öffnete die Augen und sah mich lächelnd an, als ich noch knapp einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt war. Sie klopfte mit der einen Hand neben sich auf die Sitzfläche. Ich nickte lächelnd und setzte mich auf den dargebotenen Platz. Der Apfelbaum spendete uns angenehmen Schatten. Wir schwiegen und genossen einfach nur die Natur.

Eine schneeweiße Eule setzte sich über uns auf den Apfelbaum und schuhute. Mir schien es so, als würde sie uns beobachten, denn sie hielt ihre Augen starr auf uns gerichtet, oder besser geagt auf mich. Ich lächelte. Die Eule gab mir ein vertrautes Gefühl, was ich nicht zu deuten wagte. Sie schuhute leise. Langsam streckte ich den Arm nach ihr aus. Skeptisch beobachtete die Eule meinen Arm. Mit einem einverstandenen Schuhuen, spannte sie ihre Flügel aus und kam auf uns hinabgesenkt. Sie landete direkt auf meinem Arm. Wieder schuhute sie, diesmal klang es sichtlich erfreut. Und da sah ich es. Ein kleines Stück Papier war an ihrer Kralle befestigt. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann gab es Briefeulen? Von Brieftauben wusste ich, aber nicht von Eulen. Der Tag wurde ja immer verrückter. Die Eule streckte mir ihre Kralle hin und schuhute kräftig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und entnahm ihr das Papier. Wie ich dann aber feststellte, war es richtiges Pergament und nicht nur Papier. Erstaunt schaute ich auf das Stück Pergament.

„Nun schau doch endlich nach!", erklang Tantchens Stimme neben mir. Sie schien sich nicht sonderlih über die Eule zu wundern. Sie war fast genauso neugierig wie ich. Ich nickte und entrollte das Stück Pergament. Mir stockte der Atem. Der Brief war tatsächlich an mich addressiert. Ich schaute zum Ende des Pergaments um zu erfahren, wer mir die Eule mit dem Brief wohl geschickt hatte. Am Ende des Briefes, stand mit feinsäuberlich, geschwungener Schrift der Name, der mein Herz schneller schlugen ließ. Der Brief war von Harry. Mein Blick ging wieder zum Anfang des Briefes und las ihn.

_Liebe Mel,_

_ich danke dir für diesen schönen Nachmittag. Ich hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken und bin mir bewusst geworden, dass Sirius nicht gewollt hätte, dass ich in Lethargie verfalle. Nochmals Danke._

_Wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast, ist das eine Schneeeule und sie höt auf den Namen Hedwig. Es ist 'unsere' Art unsere Briefe zu verschicken. Ich weiß, du wirst dich jetzt wundern, doch ich kann's dir noch nicht sagen, es ist ein Geheimnis, dass nicht leichtfertig in die Welt hinausposaunt werden darf. Ich bitte dich, dass für dich zu behalten und falls deine Tante neben dir sitzt und dir über die Schulter schaut, gilt für sie das Selbe. Stillschweigen! Bitte!_

_Der andere Grund, außer dir zu Danken, dir zu schreiben, war, dass ich dich gerne wiedersehen möchte und da mir meine Verwandten nicht erlauben_,_ ihr Teefon zu nutzen_,_ mache ich es über den Weg meiner besten Feundin_,_ Hedwig. Bitte antworte mir. Hedwig wartet auf eine Antwort von dir. Und keine Angst_,_ sie ist Handzahm, wie du vielleicht schon mitbekommen hast. Und bevor ich noch mehr Mist schreibe, beende ich den Brief lieber. _

_Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf eine Antwort._

_Harry_

Mein Lächeln wurde mit jeder Zeile immer breiter. Tantchen, die mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit den Brief ebenfalls glesen hatte, stand auf und ging in Richtung Veranda. Auf einem Tisch auf der Veranda, lag ein Kreuzworträtsel und ein Kugelschreiber. Diesen nahm sie auf und kam mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder zu mir zurück. Sie reichte mir den Kulli und setzte sich wieder neben mich. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an und drehte mit zittrigen Händen das Pergament um.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich fand den Nachmittag mit dir auch sehr schön und du brauchst mir nicht mehr zu danken. Deine strahlenden Augen waren mir Dank genug. Auch ich möchte dich gerne wiedersehen. Komm doch morgen, wenn du Zeit hast, bei mir vorbei. Meine Tante hat sicherlich nichts dagegen. Ich würde mich freuen._

_Hedwig ist eine sehr schöne Eule. Es kam mir sicherlich erst sehr merkwürdig vor, dass ausgerechnet eine Eule, statt einer Taube oder den ganz 'normalen' Postweg, mir einen Brief von dir bringt. Doch wie ich dich einschätze, wirst du mir auch dieses kleine 'Geheimnis' irgendwann verraten. Ich vertraue dir!_

_Mel_

Ich seufzte verträumt. Hedwig kam wieder zu mir angeflogen und ließ sich auf meiner Schulter nieder. Sie schuhute leise. Ich lächelte. „Hübsches Mädchen. Bringst du den Brief bitte an dein Herrchen?", fragte ich sie. Es kam mir schon recht komisch vor, mich mit einer Eule zu unterhalten, die auch noch jedes Wort zu verstehen schien. Ich nahm es erstmal einfach so hin. Ich spürte tief in meinem Innersten, dass ich irgendwann die Antworten, nach denen ich mich sehnte, auch bekam. Ich hätte schwören können, dass Hedwig genickt hatte, doch schüttelte den Gedanken ab. So ein Quatsch!

Ich faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und band das Prgament an ihre dargebotene Kralle. Mit einem lauten, zufriedenem Schuhuen, hob Hedwig in die Lüfte ab und war mit ein paar Flügelschlägen aus meiner Sicht, zu Harry verschwunden.

Verträumt und voller Vorfreude auf den darauffolgenden Tag, schaute ich ihr hinterher, obwohl ich sie gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Die Hollywoodschaukel bewegte sich und ich stellte fest, als ich den Kopf zur Seite drehte, dass sich Tantchen sich neben mich gesetzt hatte und mir Tee hinhielt. Wann war sie Tee kochen gegangen? Verwirrt schaute ich sie an. Ich hatte es wohl gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie aufgestanden und in die Küche gegangen war. Dankbar lächelnd nahm ich die dargereichte Tasse entgegen und umschloss sie mit beiden Händen. Wohlige Wärme ging von der Teetasse aus, die in meine Hand floß und sich dann im ganzen Körper verteilte. Eine kühle Brise wehte uns um die Nase und der Tee schmeckte nur noch herrlicher.

„Tantchen?" „Hm...?" „Hast du was dagegen, wenn Harry morgen wieder hierher kommt?" Einen kleinen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille. Ich dachte schon, dass sie doch etwas dagegen hatte und mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Nein, eigentlich nicht! Im Gegenteil, ich finde es immer schön junge Leute um mich herum zu haben." Sie nippte an ihrer Teetasse. Erleichtert stieß ich die Luft aus, die ich angehalten hatte. Ich schaute auf meine Teetasse und beobachtete meinen Tee, wie die Flüssigkeit kleine Wellen bildete und gegen den Rand schwappte. Der Dampf stieg mir ins Gesicht und verbreitete auch dort eine angenehme Wärme. Ich lächelte glücklich. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, bis ich ihn wiedersehen würde.

Allein schon der Gedanke daran, zauberte einen Schwarm wild gewordener Schmetterlinge in meinen Bauch. Eins war jedenfalls fraglich. Konnte ich wirklich diese Nacht friedlich schlafen? Ich glaubte eher weniger daran, schließlich drehte sich jeder Gedanke nur noch um ihn. Ich seufzte. Selbst die Jungs aus meiner Schule, und die waren einer schnuckeliger als der andere, ließen mich gefühlsmäßig kalt. Dann kam ich hier her nach England und treffe auf den Jungen, der mein Herz eroberte. Ich wusste selbst nicht was es war. Die Augen, der verlorene, hilflose Blick? Ich wusste es nicht. Und mir wurde immer mehr deutlich, dass es sowas wie Magie einfach geben musste, wenn ich nach allen Regeln der Kunst, mich knall auf Fall in einen bis dato fremden Jungen verliebt hatte und nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam. Wie erging es ihm? Hatte er auch Gefühle für mich oder wollte er nichts von mir, außer meiner Freundschaft? Auch wenn ich sehr hoffte, dass er was für mich empfand, würde ich mich auch mit einfacher Freundschaft zufrieden geben. Ich seufzte erneut, allein der Gedanke an eine rein platonische Freundschaft, versetzte mir einen Stich; mitten in mein frisch verliebtes Herz.

Langsam trank ich meinen Tee aus und schaute verträumt zum Himmel empor. Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinterm Horizont und hinterließ ein prächtiges Farbenspiel am Himmel. Der Wind wurde immer kühler und ich begann langsam zu frösteln. Ich war noch nie Jemand gewesen, der die Kälte mochte. Ich mochte es lieber schön warm und kuschelig. Warm, nicht heiß. Hitze vertrug ich nun überhaupt nicht. Wenn es in meiner Heimat mal richtig knackig Heiß war, was sehr häufig vorkam, schließlich fließt der Golf an der 'Grünen Insel' vorbei, verzog ich mich ständig dahin zurück, wo es kühler war, als in der sengenden Hitze. Wenn es sein musste, betrat ich auch weniger schattenreiche Bereiche, doch nur sehr ungern. Ich verstand die Menschen einfach nicht, die bei brüllender Hitze sich an den Strand legten und stundenlang dort liegen bleiben konnten. Ich für meinen Teil, wurde, nach nur zehn Minuten, schon gereitzt und fauchte alles an, was mir in den Weg kam. 26 Grad Celsius fand ich noch okay und dann trieb ich mich auch noch draußen herum, um mit Anoushka einen Ausflug zu machen, aber bei alles was da drüber war; **NO WAY**!

Wir blieben noch für eine halbe Stunde draußen sitzen, bevor wir wieder reingingen und zu Abend aßen.

Den Abend verbrachten wir hauptsächlich damit, durch die Fernsehkanäle zu zappen und Chips zu essen. Gegen zehn Uhr stand ich, von meinem gemütlichem Ohrensessel, nahe des Kamins, auf. „Tantchen, ich geh ins Bett!" „Mach das Mel. Gute Nacht und morgen in aller Frische. Schließlich erwartest du noch Besuch!", sagte sie und zwinkerte mir lächelnd zu. Ich nickte, nuschelte ein 'Gute Nacht' und verschwand nach oben. Ich zog mir mein Nachthemd an und legte mich sofort ins Bett. Ich lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, wo ich augenblicklich wieder sein Gesicht vor Augen hatte. Ich drehte mich seufzend auf die Seite und schloß die Augen. Wider meines Erwartens, schlief ich sofort ein.

In dieser Nacht plagte mich ein Alptraum nach dem nächsten. Und immer kamen Harry und eine Gesalt mit roten Augen darin vor. Als ich am Morgen dann aufwachte, zitterte ich am ganzen Körper und war alles andere als ausgeruht. Diese Träume hatten mich ausgezerrt. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich keine Minute geschlafen. Dementsprechend gut gelaunt war ich dann auch. Der erste der mir über den Weg lief, der niemand anderer was als Miele, schnauzte ich auch sofort an. Miele schaute mich bloß aus müden, trüben Augen an und trottete gemächlich zu seinem Körbchen. Ich grummelte mir in meinen imaginären Bart und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Tantchen saß bereits mit einer Tasse Tee in der Tee-Ecke. Als sie mich kommen hörte, schaute sie von ihrer Zeitung auf und lächelte mir fröhlich zu, doch als sie mich näher betrachtete, wechselte ihr Ausdruck ins besorgte.

„Guten Morgen Liebes! Hast du gut geschlafen?", begrüßte sie mich und musterte mich. Ich trug noch immer mein Nachthemd und meine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Ich grummelte ein 'Guten Morgen!' und versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln, doch das misslang mir glänzlich, eher verzog ich meinen Mund zu einer Fratze. Tantchen hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Seufzend ließ ich mich ihr gegenüber auf einen der Ohrensessel plumpsen. Sie schob mir starken Tee rüber, den ich dankbar annahm. Schweigend saßen wir uns nun gegenüber. Ich spürte ihre Blicke auf mir ruhen. Ich nahm einen Schluck meines Tees und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Die heiße Brühe rann mir in den Magen hinab und die Wärme verteilte sich in meinem ganzen Körper und weckte meine Lebensgeister. Erneut seufzte ich. „Nun aber mal raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los?", fragte sie mich und ich hörte deutlich, wie besorgt sie war. Ich schaute sie an und stellte die Teetasse wieder auf den kleinen Tisch. Ich zog meine Knie an meinen Körper heran und stülpte mein Nachthemd darüber. Ich versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zufassen, der Traum hatte mich zu sehr mitgenommen. „Hast du manchmal auch so ein beklemmendes Gefühl, nach einem Traum, der dir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf will?", fragte ich sie. Sie nickte. „Ja, dieses Gefühl kenne ich sehr gut. Wenn du allerdings so schlecht drauf bist, dass ich mir schon Sorgen machen muss, nehme ich mal an, dieser Traum war nicht sehr angenehm!", stellte sie nüchtern fest und ich nickte. Obwohl unangenehm noch die Untertreibung des Jahrtausend war. Dieser Traum war einfach nur furchtbar oder besser gesagt grausam, um es mal so auszudrücken. Dieser Traum erinnerte mich doch sehr an einen dieser schrecklichen Horrorfilme, die es gab, doch hatte ich am Abend zuvor keinen dieser Filme gesehen. „Diese roten Augen waren so furchteinflössend.", begann ich und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran. Fragend hob Tantchen eine Augenbraue. „Was für rote Augen?" „Na rote Augen eben!", schnappte ich, doch im nächsten Moment tat es mir schrecklich leid, dass ich Tantchen so angeschnauzt hatte. „Sorry!", sagte ich leise und schaute sie entschuldigend an. Doch sie winkte ab und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. „Erzähl weiter, Liebes. Du wirst sehen, danach geht es dir um einiges besser!" Ich nickte. „Am Anfang des Traumes war es noch recht schön. Ich war zusammen mit Harry auf einer Wiese unter strahlendem Sonennschein!", erzählte ich und lächelte verliebt. „So so, mit Harry also!" Ich schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick, doch sie grinste nur noch breiter. „Doch nach einiger Zeit zogen schwarze Wolken auf und Blitze zuckten über den Himmel. Eine eiskalte Brise wehte um uns herum. Harry blieb stocksteif stehen und schaute sich gehetzt um und dann sahen wir eine schwarze Gestalt mit diesen furchtbaren rote Augen! Ich bekam richtig Angst. Harry stellte sich schützed vor mich. Und dann geschah es. Rote , grüne Blitze in allen möglichen Farben schossen durch die Luft. Mal auf Harry zu und dann auf die Gestalt. Dann ein gehässiges Lachen. Und dann hörte ich noch. 'Potter, das ist dein Ende!' und ein gleißend grünes Licht kam auf Harry zugerast. Dann wurde alles schwarz und ich bin aufgewacht!" Verstört und mit Tränen in den Augen schaute ich Tantchen an, die einen sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck hatte. Sie schaute mich an und ich bekam so ein eigenartges Gefühl, dass sie mehr wusste, als sie mir verraten würde. Und ich sollte Recht behalten. Sie stand auf und kam zu mir herüber. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes. Es war einfach nur ein Traum!" Sie zog mich in eine warme Umarmung. Ich seufzte zufrieden. Mir ging es deutlich besser, nachdem ich ihr von dem Traum erzählt hatte. Sie entließ mich aus der Umarmung und schaute mich an. Sie lächelte. „Am besten du machst dich jetzt langsam mal fertig! So weit ich weiß, erhälst du heute noch Besuch von einem gewissen jungen Mann!", sagte sie nun deutlich fröhlicher, drückte meine Schulter und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Wie ein geölter Blitz, schoß ich nach oben ins Badezimmer und duschte ausgelassen. Das warme Wasser rann meinen körper hinab und ich entspannte mich sichtlich. Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durch die Haare und genoß die Dusche.

Nachdem ich fertig war mit duschen, sprang ich hinaus und hinterließ eine dicke Wasserpfütze vor der Dusche. Ich legte ein Handtuch darüber und trocknete mich mit einem anderen ab. Mit nur einem Handtuch bedeckt lief ich in mein Zimmer und kramte im Kleiderschrank nach etwas passendem zum anziehen. Frustriert kramte und kramte ich, doch ein Outfit nach dem anderen flog durch das Zimmer und verteilte sich überall. „Tantchen!", rief ich schließlich frustriert. Ich hörte die dumpfen Schritte und keine Minute später lugte ihr Kopf ins Zimmer und ein herzliches Lachen ertönte. Entsetzt schaute ich sie an. „Ich find das gar nicht komisch!", schanuzte ich. „Ich seh schon, du weißt nicht was du anziehen sollst, korrekt?" Ich nickte genervt. Das war doch wohl offentsichtlich. „Tantchen, bitte!", flehte ich sie an. „Ja schon gut. Komm setzt dich aufs Bett. Wir finden schon was passendes für dich!" Ich tat wie mir geheißen und setzte mich auf mein Bett und beobachtete Tantchen, wie sie das Chaos beseitigte und ganz nebenbei mir Sachen aussuchte, die tatsächlich angebracht waren. Eine hellblaue Hose, die eng um die Hüfte lag und unterhalb an den Beinen etwas Schlag hatte. Dazu ein weißes Top mit Spaghettiträgern und auf der Brust ein silberner Drache, der sich um einen roten Stab wandt. Ich grinste sie zufrieden an. Ja genau das würde ich anziehen. Bei dem Wetter Bauchfrei rumzulaufen war einfach perfekt und mit meiner schlanken Figur konnte ich es mir auch erlauben.

Nachdem Tantchen mir die Sachen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, verschwand sie wieder, mit den Worten: „Ich mach uns erstmal frühstück!" Schnell schlüpfte ich in meine Hose und in das Top und schaute das Endergebnis im Spiegel an. Mein Blick fiel auf die krüppelige Narbe , die meinen Bauchnabel verunstaltete. Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Die Narbe war das Resultat einer Bauchspiegelung, die ich vor eineinhalb Jahren hatte. Leider verheilte die Narbe nicht so schön und blieb mir als Erinnerung. Auch wenn ich mich damit mittlerweile abgefunden hatte, nervte sie mich trotzdem. Fremde Leute, die mich nicht kannten und die Narbe entdeckten, löcherten mich ständig mit Fragen. Doch heute ging ich schon gar nicht mehr drauf ein, es war einfahch nur lästig.

Da fiel mir Harrys Reaktion auf meinem Blick auf seine Narbe ein. Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Mann, war ich blöd! Ich wusste sehr genau, wie es war, wenn jemand ständig auf eine Narbe starrte und tat genau das Selbe. In dem Moment tat es mir schrecklich Leid und ich schämte mich in Grund und Boden.

Der Turban, bestehend aus einem Handtuch, rutschte mir über die Stirn, öffnete sich und fiel dann auf dem Fußboden. Meine eingewickelten, langen Haare fielen wild durcheinander herunter. Ich starrte auf mein Spiegelbild und fluchte. Ich öffnete die nächste Schranktür und schnappte mir meine Bürste. „Auf in den Kampf!", sagte ich zu mir selber und fuhr mit der Bürste durch die Haare. Ich fluchte zischend. Ich hasste Kletten wie die Pest. Aber es half ja nichts, sie mussten raus und abschneiden woltle ich meine Haare einfach nicht, dafür waren sie einfach so schön lang, bis zwanzig Zentimeter unter der Schulter.

Ich beschloss die Haare heute mal offen zu tragen.

Nachdem ich die Kletten endlich entfernt hatte, ging ich, mittlerweile wieder besser gelaunt, nach unten in die Küche. Der Tisch war schon reichlich gedeckt. Brötchen, hartgekochte Eier, gebratener Speck, selbstgemachte Orangenmarmelade, Kornflakes, ein Glas Orangensaft für mich und ein Glas, was auch immer das war, für Tantchen. Diesen Saft trank sie seit ich mich erinnern kann. Ich hatte mal dran genippt und festgestellt, dass es irgendwie nach Kirbis schmeckte, doch als ich sie darauf hinwies, lächelte sie nur salomonisch und das Thema war gegessen. Ich hatte nie danach gefragt, was es denn nun für ein Saft war und würde es heut auch nicht tun. So ließ ich ihr, ihr kleines Geheimnis.

Strahlend begab ich mich auf meinen Platz und setzte mich. Tantchen setzte sich zu mir und gemeinsam frühstückten wir. Wir schwiegen, aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Schließlich, als wir fertig waren, stand Tantchen auf. „ich muss noch mal nach London rein und etwas besorgen,könntest du, bis Harry kommt, etwas aufräumen?" „Klar, Tantchen, mach ich!" Sie lächelte dankbar und ging in die Diele. Ich folgte ihr. Sie nahm den Schlüssel von dem sogenannten Auto, lächelte mir dankbar zu und verschwand aus der Tür. Sie stieg in dieses Klappergestell. Mit einem Aufröhren des Motors startete das, ach so edle Gefährt und ratterte die Auffahrt hinunter. Ich winkte ihr noch nach, bevor ich die Tür schloss und zurück in die Küche ging.

Ich räumte schnell den Tisch ab und das Geschirr in die Geschirrspülmaschine. Als mein Blieck auf den Hersteller fiel, lachte ich schallend auf, es war doch tatsächlich kein anderer als Miele. Kopfschüttelnd schloss ich die Klappe des Gerätes und begab mich ins Wohnzimmer. In der Tee-Ecke sah ich die Zeitung von heute Morgen, die immer noch auf den Tischen lag. Mein Blick huschte über die Schlagzeilen und den Namen der Zeitung.

In geschwungener, alt irischer Schrift stand oben der Name der Zeitung: **Leprechaun Reports**

Ich wunderte mich doch sehr über diesen Namen. Ich kannte einige irische Zeitungen, doch diese Zeitung war mir bis dato unbekannt gewesen. Naja, man lernt ja bekanntlich nie aus. Mit einem Achselzucken tat ich es ab, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie unter den Tisch. Was ich allerdings übersah, waren die sich bewegenden Fotos auf der Titelseite. Wie ich das übersehen konnte, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders, als mich darum zu kümmern und zu wundern.

Ich ging in die Abstellkammer und holte den Staubsauger hervor. Auch dieses war ein sehr altes Exemplar. Wieder schüttelte ich belustig den Kopf. 'Tantchen! Tantchen!', dachte ich und startete den Staubsauger. Mit einem lauten Röhren tat dieses Gerät seine Arbeit und schluckte hungrig alles, was auf dem Fußboden gefallen war. Miele, der den Staubsauger gar nicht abkonnte, ja sogar richtig schiss davor hatte, zog den Schwanz ein und verschwand, schnell wie der Blitz, in Tantchens Schlafzimmer, im ersten Stock.

Nach dem ich mit Aufräumen fertig war, ging ich nach draußen und setzte mich auf die Hollywoodschaukel. Meine Gedanken drehten sich mal wieder nur um Harry und sehnsüchtig erwartete ich seine Ankunft. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wann genau er kommen würde, aber ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern sollte. Und richtig! Keine zehn Minuten später, läutete es auch schon an der Tür. Wie ein geölter Blitz, sprang ich von der Hollywoodschaukel und rannte in die Diele.

Ich war richitg aufgeregt. Schmetterlinge tanzten in meinem Bauch. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch und öffnete mit zittrigen Händen die Tür. Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft. Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Harry stand breit grinsend vor mir mit einem großen Blumenstrauß, lauter rote Rosen. Ich war so gerührt. „Hi!", brachte ich schließlich hervor. Mir fehlten die Worte. Ich war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, sprachlos. „Hi! Hier, für dich, als kleines Dankeschön!", sagte er und überreichte mir den Blumenstrauß. Ich nahm ihn entgegen und drückte meine Nase in die Rosen. Sie rochen herrlich. Sie rochen tatsächlich noch nach Rosen, nicht wie diese gezüchteten Dinger, die einfach nach nichts rochen. So aber nicht diese. Ich wunderte mich, woher er die wohl hatte!

„Danke!", flüsterte ich und schaute ihn an. Er nickte knapp. „Darf ich reinkommen!" „Oh... entschuldige, natürlich!", sagte ich und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er an mir vorbei ins Haus konnte.

Zusammen gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns, wie am Vortag, in die Tee-Ecke. Er sah um einiges besser aus, als den Tag zuvor. Obwohl er immer noch die viel zu weiten Klamotten trug, störte das mich nicht im geringsten. Für mich zählte, dass er da war und nicht, dass er wie der Prinz von England aussah.

Nervös hatte er die Hände zusammen gefaltet und starrte darauf, als wären sie das interessanteste der Welt. Ich lächelte still in mich hinein. Er war also genauso aufgeregt wie ich! Wir schwiegen, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Keiner von uns beiden wuste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Ich schaute auf meine Hände, die doch schon sehr schwitzig waren, durch die ganze Aufregung. „Soll ich uns einen Tee machen?", fragte ich ihn auf einmal. Ja, ich weiß, nicht grad sehr einfallsreich, aber mir fiel beim Besten Willen nichts besseres ein. Zaghaft nickte er. Ich stand also auf und ging in die Küche. Ich setzte Wasser auf. „Kekse?", rief ich ins Wohnzimmer. „Okay!", kam seine Antwort. Ich nickte und ging zur Vorratskammer, wo Tantchen mit Sicherheit ihre Kekse aufbewahrte.

Ich stand nun in der Vorratskammer und suchte nach den Keksen. Regal für Regal suchte ich ab, doch fand ich keine. „Mist!", fluchte ich und steckte meinen Kopf ins nächste Regal. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", kam auf einmal seine Stimme von der Kammertür. Er jagte mir so einen Schreck ein, dass ich hochschreckte. DOING. Mein kopf krachte gegen das obere Regal. Ich rieb mir schmerzhaft den Hinterkopf und schickte Harry, der grinsend an der Kammertür gelehnt stand, giftige Blicke zu. „Sorry!", räusperte er sich und es war nicht zu überhören, dass er sich ganz doll anstrengte, nicht loszulachen. Doch er konnte nicht mehr und prustete drauf los. Gespielt entsetzt guckte ich ihn an. Sein Lachen ging mir durch und durch und ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln machte sich in meiner Magengrube breit. Meine Lippen verzogen sich nun auch zu einem Grinsen. Dann musste auch ich herzhaft loslachen.

Und da sah ich sie! Die Kekstüte!

Augenblicklich hörte ich auf zu lachen und schnappte mir diese verdammte Kekstüte. Mit einem tückischen Funkeln, sah ich Harry an. Dieser hörte nun abrupt auf zu lachen. „Oh, oh!", murmelte er und ich grinste noch breiter. „Du wolltest helfen?" Ein zaghaftes Nicken seinerseits. „Hier fang!" Ich warf ihm die Tüte zu und er fing sie problemlos. Reflexe hatte er, dass musste man ihm lassen. Während ich ihn erstaunt und mit offenem Mund anschaute, grinste er mich triumphierend an. „Mund zu, Milch wird sauer!", sagte er locker und grinste mich frech an. Sofort schnappte mein Mund zu und ich schmunzelte. Ich trat auf ihn zu und schubste ihn sanft aus der Kammer. „Oder soll ich hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte ich ihn keck. Er grinste frech und nickte. „Oh, du!", rief ich empört und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Aua!", grummelte er, rieb sich den Arm und folgte mir dann in die Küche. Ich lachte. „Nun stell dich bloß nicht so an!", sagte ich und drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Er grinste mich frech an.

Zurück in der Küche, musste ich feststellen, dass das Wasser übergekocht war und den Herd so halbwegs flutete. „Mist!", fluchte ich und rannte zum Herd. Schnell drehte ich den Regler runter und zog den verdammt heißen Kessel vom Herd, natürlich nicht ohne, das ich mich vorher noch an diesem Kessel verbrannte. Ich sog zischend die Luft ein und wedelte wie verrückt mit der Hand. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie Harrys belustigter Gesichtsausdruck in einen besorgten überschlug.

Er trat auf mich zu und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er meine Hand und zog mich hinüber zur Spüle. Er drehte den Wasserhahn voll auf und hielt dann meine Hand darunter. Als das eiskalte Wasser auf die leichte Rötung meiner Hand traf, sog ich erneut scharf die Luft ein. Das brannte ja höllisch. Doch dann wurde es angenehm kühl, nicht zuletzt, weil die Kälte, meine Hand fast taub werden ließ.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu und nahm meine Hand wieder an sich. „Besser?", fragte er in einem fürsorglichen, besorgten Ton. Ich nickte zaghaft. Er führte mich zum Esstisch und drückte mich sanft in einen der Küchenstuhle. „Bin gleich wieder da!", sagte er und verschwand aus der Küche. Einen kurzen Augenblick später, stand er wieder neben mir und hatte eine kleine Dose bei sich. Diese öffnete er und tat mir etwas von dessen Inhalt auf die Verbrühung meiner Hand.

Der Schmerz ließ augenblicklich nach und eine angenehme Kühle ging von der Salbe aus. Genüsslich schloss ich meine Augen. Seine hauchzarten Berührungen auf meiner Haut gingen mir durch und durch. Viel zu schnell hörte er wieder auf und ich öffnete enttäuscht die Augen. Er drehte den Deckel der Wundersalbe wieder zu und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Ich schaute auf meine Hand. Die Rötung war gänzlich verschwunden, nichts zeugte mehr von meinem kleinen Unfall, nur meine eigene Erinnerung. Verwundert und fragend schaute ich ihn an. Er zuckte bloß mit der Schulter. „Wie war das noch mit Tee?", fragte er mich und schaute mich mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln an. Sofort versank ich in den Augen. Wie in Trance nickte ich und erhob mich. Ich wollte grade zum Herd gehen, da hielt er mich an der Schulter fest. „Lass mich das lieber machen!", sagte er und ging an mir vorbei und widmete sich dem Herd. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ging zum Schrank hinüber, wo das Teeservice meiner Tante war. Ich stellte die Teekanne, aus Porzellan, auf die Arbeitsfläche, neben dem Herd und machte mich daran den Tee zu zubereiten.

Ich beobachtete Harry, wie er Gedankenverloren vor dem Herd stand und auf den Kessel mit dem Wasser starrte. Ich fragte mich in dem Moment wirklich, was in ihm vorging. Was hätte ich nicht alles getan um seine kleinen Geheimnisse zu erfahren. „Ein Penny für deine Gedanken!", sagte ich leise. Erschrocken zuckte er kurz zusammen, bevor er mich anschaute und zaghaft lächelte.

Wieder schwiegen wir und schauten uns einfach nur in die Augen. Wie ein Magnet zog er mich an. Jede Faser meines Körpers schrie danach ihn anzufassen. Langsam näherte ich mich, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Dabei schauten wir uns immer noch in die Augen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Es war wie ein Zauber, der auf uns lag. Doch dieser Zauber wurde durch das Pfeiffen des Teekessels unterbrochen und wir schreckten auf. Hastig zog Harry den Kessel vom Herd und goß das kochendheiße Wasser in die Teekanne. Ich seufzte leise.

Ich nahm die Kekstüte, die Harry, bevor er die Salbe geholt hatte, auf die Arbeitsfläche gestellt hatte, riß sie auf, und schüttete den Inhalt in eine dafür vorgesehene Schüssel und stellte diese auf das Teetablett. Harry hatte mittlerweile das Wasser auf den Tee gegossen und stellte die Teekanne nun ebenfalls aufs Tablett. Ich wollte das Tablett hochnehmen und rüber tragen, da spürte ich einen sanften Stoß an meinem Arm. Ich schaute ihn an und er lächelte mich an. „Darf ich?" Ich nickte überrascht. In dem Moment verliebte ich mich nur noch mehr in ihn. Diese Art an ihm, war einfach unglaublih. Ich schätzte seine Hilfsbereitschaft schon jetzt.

Er ging, mit dem Tablett, voraus in die Tee-Ecke und ich folgte ihm. Wir setzten uns in die gemütlichen Ohrensessel. Er goß uns Tee in die Tassen und reichte mir eine. „Danke!", flüsterte ich. Er nickte nur und goß sich ebenfalls Tee ein. Ich nahm meine Tasse und umschlang diese mit meinen Händen und seufzte zufrieden.

„Du bist keine Engländerin, stimmt's?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Ich nickte. „Stimmt. Ich komme aus Irland. Dún Laoghaire, genauer gesagt." Dem Blick nach zu urteilen, wusste Harry mit Dún Laoghaire nicht so viel anzufangen. Ich schmunzelte. „Dún Laoghaire ist eine irische Hafenstadt, ca. 10 km südlich von Dublin!", erklärte ich ihm. Nachdenklich nickte er. „Ist die Insel wirklich so grün, wie immer behauptet wird?", fragte er und grinste. Ich schaute ihn an, als wäre er verrückt gewortden. Dann schüttelte ich belustigt den Kopf. „Nicht umsonst heißt es die 'Grüne Insel'!", fröhlich zwinkerte ich ihm zu. „Auch wieder wahr!" Und so unterhielten wir uns, ganz ungezwungen, über meine Heimat. Gegen Abend kam dann auch Tantchen wieder nach hause und gesellte sich zu uns. Doch lange blieb er dann nicht mehr und verschwand noch vor dem Abendessen.

Die Tage vergigen wie im Fluge. Fast täglich kam Harry nun zu uns. Entweder setzten wir uns in die Tee-Ecke oder wir gingen mit Miele im Park spazieren. Je nach Lust und Laune. Meine Gefühle wuchsen stetig und mit jeder Minute, die ich ohne ihn war, wurde die Sehnsucht nach ihm, immer größer. Das Verlangen ihn zu berühren und zu küssen war übermächtig geworden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich noch widerstehen konnte oder wollte.

Dann, zwei Wochen vor Harrys Geburtstag, beschlossen wir in ein Eiscafe zu gehen. Das Wetter an diesem Tag, war unerträglich heiß. Die Sonne brannte unentwegt auf uns hinab. Es war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Es wehte noch nicht mal ein Lüftchen. Es war nur stickig und schwül. Deshalb beschlossen wir auch an jenem Tag ein Eis essen zugehen, denn bei Tantchen im Haus, war es auch nicht grad zum Aushalten.

Beim Eiscafe angekommen, wollte er sich schon draußen hinsetzen, als ich ihn einfach hinein ins kühle Innere zog. Verdattert schaute er mich an. „Zu heiß!", sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er nickte und wir suchten uns einen gemütlichen Platz aus. Der Tisch war im hinteren Teil des Cafes, wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten und das Eis genüssöich verzehren konnten. Kaum das wir saßen, kam auch schon die Bedienung. Ich bestellte mir ein großes Spaghetti-Eis und Harry bestellte sich ein großes Schoko-Eis. Bis unser Eis kam, unterhielten wir uns über Gott und die Welt oder machten uns über die Leute lustig, die in das Cafe gestürmt kamen.

Unser Eis verzehrten wir in aller Ruhe. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Ab und zu warfen wir uns gegenseitig Blicke zu, wenn der eine dachte, der andere schaue grad nicht hin.und wenn dies doch der Fall war, dann wurde der Blick schnell verlegen gesenkt. Nach meinem viertem Löffel Vanille-Eis, schaute ich ihn an und verlor mich an seinem Anblick. Verkniffen stierte er auf sein Eis, ab und an mal verirrte sich der Löffel zu seinem Mund. Ich schmunzelte. In den vergangenen Wochen, hatte ich sehr wohl gemerkt, dass auch er etwas für mich empfinden musste. Oder war es nur Wunschdenken? Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein das konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein. Ich hatte beschlossen den anfang zu wagen. Vorsichtig und in Zeitlupe näherte sich meine Hand die seiner, die auf der Tischplatte ruhte, bis ich sie dann erreichte. Zärtlich legte ich meine Hand auf seine. Er hob seinen Blick und schaute mich an. Ich legte all meine Verliebtheit in diesen Blick und hoffte dass er ihn erwiedern würde.

Er lächelte! Er LÄCHELTE!

Ich hätte schreien können vor lauter Freude. Ich versuchte also weiterzugehen und strich mit meinem Daumen auf seinem Handrücken. Der Blick riß nicht ab und er zog auch nicht seine Hand weg, wie ich fast befürchtet hatte.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass unsere Köpfe immer näher gekommen waren, bis wir nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. Meine Hand ruhte immer noch auf der seinen. Ich war wieder völlig von seinem Blick gefangen und wieder einmal stand die Zeit still. Ich schloss meine Augen und konnte vorher noch sehen, dass er genau das selbe tat, und unsere Lippen trafen sich zu einem unsagbaren zärtlichen Kuß. Es war wie ein Stromschlag, der durch meinen Körper jagte. Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Ich spürte nur noch seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf den meinen. Viel zu schnell lösten wir uns aus diesem Kuß. Seine Augen strahlten, als er mich anschaute. Wir lächelten, es bedurfte keiner Worte, wir verstanden uns auch so. Wir wussten, ab dem Zeitpunkt, wir gehörten zusammen.

Seit diesem Tage an, waren wir noch unzertrennlicher als zuvor. Händchenhaltend verließen wir das Eiscafe und schlenderten durch den Park. Ab und an blieben wir stehen und küssten uns. Für eine Strecke, die wir normal dreißig Minuten brauchten, brauchten wir an jenem Tag dreimal so lang. Wir waren bis über beide Ohren verliebt und wollten es der Welt auch zeigen. Und an jenem Tag machten wir auch noch Bekanntschaft mit dem fetten, dummen Cousin von Harry und seiner Schlägertruppe. Ich hörte Harry neben mir genervt Stöhnen. „Auch das noch! Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!", fluchte er leise. Wir versuchten unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei zu schlendern. Doch das Glück war uns nicht holt. Einer dieser Typen, machte seinen Cousin auf uns aufmerksam und stieß diesen fetten Klopps an. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Dieser Kerl war ja wirklich ein Schwein auf zwei Beinen. Jedoch war dagegen ein Schwein noch eine Schönheit.

Dieser schmierige Kerl starrte ausgerechnet mich an und fing an mich mit seinen ekelerregenden Blicken auszuziehen. Ich schüttelte mich innerlich. So was von widerlich, ich hätte auf der Stelle kotzen können. Bäh! Harrys Cousin trat auf uns zu, gefolgt von seinen Kumpel. Besser gesagt auf mich. Innerlich wappnete ich mich und Harry neben mir verkrampfte sich. Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Freund. Seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und er starrte mit kalten, entschlossenem Augen auf seinem Cousin. Oh oh, schlechte Karten, für das Schweinchen, würd ich mal meinen.

„Na dugeileSchnecke, wie wäre es, wenn Big D dir mal zeigt, wie man es einer heißen Braut wie dir richtig besorgt?" Plump. Mehr viel mir dazu einfach nicht ein. Es war mit einem Wort: Plump. Ich schnaubte, als wenn ich mich mit so einem Typen abgeben würde. Nein danke. An Geschmacksverirrung litt ich nun wirklich nicht.

Ich konnte aus dem Blickwinkel sehen, wie Harry das Gesicht in Wut verzerrte und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Beruhigend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf den Arm um ihn vor Dummheiten zu bewahren. Ich wusste, dass es in ihm brodeln musste, der Blick auf seinen Cousin sagte schon alles. Doch mit solch schmierigen Typen konnte ich auch sehr gut alleine umgehen, schließlich gab es diese Typen bei uns auch und ich hatte meine Erfahrungen mit ihnen gesammelt. Aber es war schön zu wissen, dass jemand da war, der einen beschützte.

"Wenn ich mit einem Buckelwal anbändeln wollte, wäre ich zum Meer gefahren", sagte ich locker und hörte Harry neben mir nach Luft schnappen. Big D, wie er sich selbst nannte, obwohl ich eher auf Big Pig tendierte, lief rot an und machte den Mund auf und zu. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Das hatte gesessen. Big Pig sah einfach lächerlch aus, wie er da stand und doof aus der Wäsche guckte. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Er hielt sich wohl für einen Schönling. Argh, das ich nicht lache! Seine Kumpels hinter ihm kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Mein Mundwerk war schon immer meine stärkste Waffe gewesen.

Big Pig lief rot an und sah nun noch bescheuerter aus als vorher. Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, ob er vor Wut oder vor Peinlichkeit rotanlief, aber das war mir, ehrlich gesagt, auch völlig egal. Der Fettklopps fing an zu zittern, drehte sich schnaubend um und ging von dannen. „Das wirst du mir büßen du Freak!", spie er uns entgegen, doch hatte ich das doofe Gefühl, dass er gar nicht mich meinte, sondern Harry. „Das wollen wir mal sehen!", schnaubte Harry zurück und seine Augen funkelten tückisch. Irgendetwas hatte er vor und es war nichts gutes.

Amüsiert schaute ich Big Pig nach. Als sie außer Sicht waren, spürte ich eine Hand, die die meine ergriff und zärtlich drückte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und schaute in das lächelnde Gesicht meines Freundes. „Ich bin stolz auf dich!", sagte er und küsste mich. Ich grinste. Ja, ich war selbst stolz auf mich. Und aufeinmal fingen wir beide gleichzeitig wie auf Kommando anzulachen. Diese Begegnung würden wir so schnell nicht vergessen und selbst noch nach Monaten darüber lachen. Es war das einzige und letzte Mal, dass ich Big Pig zu Gesicht bekam, so nah jedenfalls. Sah er mich auf der Straße, machte er einen großen Bogen um mich und rannte um die nächste Ecke. Und waren seine Kumpels dabei, hob er arrogant die Nase gen Himmel und stolzierte an mir vorbei. Das Lachen verkniff ich mir schon gar nicht mehr.


	3. Kapitel 2 Magic! Could it be real?

**Kapitel 2 – Magic!... Could it be real?**

Wir trafen uns zwar immer noch jeden Tag, doch es war anders als sonst. Meistens saßen wir in der Tee-Ecke. Er zog mich dann immer auf seinen Schoß und ich schmiegte mich, glücklich seufzend, an seine Brust. Oft schwiegen wir und genossen einfach nur die Nähe des anderen.

Dann eine Woche, nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Big Pig, kam Tantchen zu uns. „Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich eure Zweisamkeit stören muss, aber ich müsste mit Harry mal unter vier Augen sprechen." Harry schaute sie fragend an, doch auf den bittenden Blick meiner Tante hin, schubste er mich schließlich sanft von seinem Schoß und stand auf.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da! Nicht weglaufen!", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und grinste mich frech an. Ein zärtlicher Kuss folgte seinen Worten, bevor er sich endgültig von mir löste und Tantchen aus dem Wohnzimmer folgte und meiner Sicht entschwand.

Ich muss gestehen, ich war reichlich verwirrt und fragte mich, was Tantchen wohl von ihm wollte. Wollte sie ihm den Umgang mit mir verbieten? Ich schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Wäre es der Fall gewesen, hätte sie gar nicht erst zugelassen, dass wir uns weiterhin treffen und uns näher kommen. Doch was war es denn dann? Hatten wir was Verbotenes getan? Ich überlegte fieberhaft, doch mir fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein, was wir hätten verbotenes tun sollen. Also war das auch ausgeschlossen. Es war einfach zum verrückt werden. Frustriert griff ich mir einen Keks und biss hinein. Doch diese Ungewissheit schnürte mir den Magen ab und ich würgte den Bissen regelrecht runter. Den Rest des Kekses legte ich ungeachtet beiseite und lehnte mich zurück. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte. Wenn ich eins wie die Pest hasste, dann war es nicht zu wissen, was um mich herum passierte. Die verstrichenen Minuten kamen mir vor wie Stunden. Langsam wurde ich wirklich nervös und unruhig. Ich rutschte auf dem Sessel hin und her. Irgendwann hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus und sprang, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, auf. Ich ging in der Tee-Ecke auf und ab. Die Minuten zogen sich zäh in die Länge und quälten mich ganz bewusst, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor.

Ich wurde angespannter. Leise grummelte ich vor mich hin, während ich meine nächste Runde ging. Ich hasste es warten zu müssen. Nichts war für mich schlimmer als genau das! Eigentlich bin ich ein geduldiger Mensch, aber wenn es darum ging, war ich genau das ganze Gegenteil. Ungeduldig ohne Ende. Diese unerträgliche Ungewissheit, die an mir nagte und sich einfach nicht abschütteln ließ. Ich würde es keine Sekunde länger aushalten, soviel war klar!

Doch just in dem Moment, wo ich mich aufmache wollte, um die Ungewissheit zu besiegen, betraten Harry und Tantchen auch schon das Wohnzimmer. Harry sah ziemlich blass und mitgenommen aus. Sein ernster Blick machte mir irgendwie Angst. Tantchen sah nicht viel besser aus. Na das sah ja ganz beruhigend aus. Mein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich nur noch mehr und ich fing an zu zittern.

Fragend, ja fast schon ängstlich, schaute ich ihn an. Unter meinem stechenden Blick, senkte er den Kopf und seufzte gequält auf. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in meiner Kehle und machte mir das Schlucken schwer. Was war bloß los? So kannte ich ihn gar nicht und das mochte ich gar nicht. Die ganze Situation war beängstigend.

Ich ahnte ja nicht, dass seine Offenbarungen, meine ganze Welt kräftig durcheinander wirbeln würde.

Sanft drückte er mich in 'unseren' Sessel. Ich ließ es über mich geschehen. Ich war ihm dafür sogar dankbar, denn ich hätte keine Sekunde länger stehen können. Meine Beine waren wacklig und mein ganzer Körper zitterte, als hätte man ihn unter Strom gesetzt.

„Mel, ich muss dir was sagen!", fing er an zustammeln. Nervös knetete er seine Hände. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und ängstlich war sein Blick auf mich gerichtet.

Ich starrte ihn nur an und nickte, als Zeichen, dass er fortfahren sollte. Und das tat er dann auch, nach dem er tief Luft holte.

„Ich habe dir nicht alles über mich erzählt und wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre es mir lieber, dass es auch so bliebe. Emily jedoch hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Entweder oder und ich habe mich für das entweder entschieden, denn ich habe in dir eine Person getroffen, der ich voll und ganz vertrauen kann. Du hast mir gezeigt, was es heißt geliebt zu werden."

Bei diesen Worten, stiegen mir die Tränen in den Augen. Ich war von seiner ehrlichen Ansprache gerührt. Gebannt lauschte ich seinen weiteren Worten.

„Dafür danke ich dir. Du hast mir einen Sinn fürs weiter machen gegeben. Nun stand ich also vor der Wahl. Auch wenn es mir noch so schwer fällt, doch wenn ich eine Zukunft mit dir haben will, musst du wissen, worauf du dich einlässt, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist. Ich sage dir eins, es wird nicht leicht, für uns beide, doch ich glaube fest daran, wenn man wirklich jemanden liebt, ist das nur ein kleines Hindernis. Ich befürchte schon fast, dass du mich entweder hassen wirst oder mich als Freak bezeichnen wirst.", sarkastisch lachte er auf. Ich wollte aufbegehren, doch wurde ich mit einem Handzeichen zum schweigen gebracht.

„Bitte, Mel, lass mich aussprechen. Du wirst mich sicher gleich verstehen, wie ich es gemeint habe und warum ich es sagte."

Ich nickte und hielt meinen vorlauten Mund geschlossen. Ich spürte, dass er Recht behalten würde, also behielt ich meinen Gedanken zurück, fürs erste jedenfalls.

Er schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Als ich ein Jahr alt war, wurden meine Eltern an Halloween ermordet. Bis zu meinem elften Geburtstag wurde mir von meinen Verwandten vorgegaukelt, dass meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen wären." Er lachte frohlos auf und schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf. „Für sie war ich ein Freak, weil ich anders bin wie sie. So anders, dass sie mehr Angst haben, als alles andere."

Verständnislos schaute ich ihn an. Er kam mir gar nicht anders vor, eher wie ein normaler Junge, so dachte ich jedenfalls. Ich war nun wirklich verwirrt und mich interessierte es nun brennend, was er mir damit eigentlich sagen wollte. Er grinste verlegen bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich rede um den heißen Brei herum, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte kräftig mit dem Kopf. Oh ja das tat er. Und später würde ich auch verstehen, warum er es getan hatte und nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen war.

„Ich bin keinesfalls ein normaler Junge." Konnte er jetzt schon Gedanken lesen? „In meinen Kreisen bin ich auch unter den Namen der Junge-der-lebt bekannt!" Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Dabei habe ich mein Überleben allein meiner Mutter zu verdanken, die mich geschützt hat." Meine Tante räusperte sich hinter uns und Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Was ich damit alles sagen will..." er holte ganz tief Luft. „... ich bin ein Zauberer!"

Ich blinzelte einmal, ein zweites Mal und ein drittes Mal. Bis der Satz gesackt war. Hatte er gerade gesagt, er sei ein Zauberer? Ich musste mich verhört haben. Fassungslos, geschockt, verwirrt und auch ängstlich schaute ich ihn an. Meine Gedanken rasten und meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Das letzte Puzzleteil fügte sich zusammen und es machte alles Sinn. Die Begegnung mit Tonks kam in mein Gedächtnis zurück und plötzlich kannte ich die Antwort auf all meine Fragen.

Magie! Es gab sie also doch! Als diese Erkenntnis gesackt war, schaute ich ihn schockiert an. Das musste entweder ein schlechter Scherz oder ein Albtraum sein, aus dem ich jeden Moment aufwachen würde. Um sicher zu gehen, dass dies kein Traum war, kniff ich mir in den Unterarm, doch leider erinnerte mich der Schmerz an die Wirklichkeit. Es war also wahr und ich war mittendrin. Gott wo war ich da bloß wieder hineingeraten?

Unglaube beschlich mich. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es Magie wirklich gibt.

Einen klaren Gedanken konnte ich nicht fassen. Mein Mund ging auf und sogleich wieder zu. Ich war nicht fähig irgendwas zu sagen. Die stechend grünen Augen sahen mich durchdringend und erwartungsvoll, fast schon ängstlich an. Ja wie sollte ich reagieren? Ich wusste es ja selbst nicht einmal. In Ohnmacht fallen? Lachen? Weinen oder doch lieber schreiend davon laufen? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich war noch nicht mal fähig aufzustehen, meine Beine verweigerten mir ihren Dienst. Ich war geschockt bis aufs Mark.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis ich endlich wieder meinen Mund dazu bringen konnte ein Wort raus zu bringen, es muss nach seinen Blicken zu urteilen, sehr lange Zeit verstrichen sein.

„Du hasst mich jetzt, nicht wahr?", unterbrach er meine Lethargie. Ich riss mich in die Realität zurück und sah auf das Häufchen Elend, was da vor mir stand. Er war in sich zusammen gesunken und stand hoffnungslos dreinblickend da. Dieser Anblick brannte sich in meine Seele und gab mir einen Stich ins Herz. Hassen? Konnte ich so jemanden wie ihn hassen? Nein, warum auch. Er hatte mir schließlich nie einen Grund dazu gegeben. Langsam schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. „Nein, hassen du ich dich nicht!", brachte ich schließlich heraus. Meine Stimme war rau und heiser. Er hob seinen Blick und schaute mich an. Einen Hoffnungsschimmer erklomm in seinen Augen. Ich konnte zwar immer noch nicht glauben, dass es die Magie, geschweige denn Hexen und Zauberer, wirklich gab, aber tief in mir drin, glaubte ich ihm. Seine ehrlichen Augen sagten mir, dass er mir keine Lügen aufgetischt hatte.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Sessel, der mir gegenüber stand. Tantchen saß mit einem wissenden Blick da und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Moment Mal! Wieso wissender Blick? Woher wusste sie von der Magie? Verwirrt wanderte mein Blick zu Harry und wieder zurück zu Tantchen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war nun wirklich durcheinander.

„Aber... aber...!", stammelte ich. Was Intelligenteres fiel mir einfach nicht ein. Das Geständnis von Harry war schon ein großer Schock. Kam jetzt der nächste auf mich zu? Tantchen lächelte mich an. „Ich bin eine Hexe, meine liebe Melody!", sprach sie leise. Meine Augen weiteten sich fassungslos. Ich suchte halt und den fand ich auch. Ich griff nach Harrys Hand und drückte sie. Seine Hand war kalt und nass. Ich schaute ihn an und lächelte. Zaghaft erwiderte er das Lächeln und kniete sich neben den Ohrensessel in dem ich saß, nieder.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!", fragte ich mich laut. „Gar nichts!", antwortete Tantchen mir. „Ich weiß, dass es ein Schock für dich war und du das erstmal sacken lassen musst. Eins sollst du wissen, wir sind keine schlechteren Menschen, nur weil wir bestimmte Kräfte haben, die 'normale' Leute nicht haben." Ich nickte leicht. Auch wenn ich es nicht verstehen konnte, war mir klar, dass Harry immer noch der war, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, nur war da ein kleines Detail mehr.

Meine Mom kam mir in den Kopf geschossen. War sie etwa auch eine Hexe? Ich schaute Tantchen fragend an. „Ist Mom auch eine... eine...?" „Eine Hexe?", half sie mir weiter. Ich nickte. Erneut lächelte sie dieses Lächeln, welches mir immer Sicherheit gab. „Nein, ist sie nicht. Ich bin die einzige Hexe in unserer Familie!"

Tantchen erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und trat zu mir. Sie legte mir ihre warme Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. So verlieh sie mir Zuversicht, die ich dringend benötigte. Ihre Augen funkelten nun schon wieder fröhlich und rissen mich aus meiner Trübsal. Sie gab mir das Gefühl, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und ich glaubte fest daran.

„Ich lass euch jetzt mal alleine! Ihr habt noch eine Menge zu klären!", sagte sie und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an. Sie verließ unsere Ecke und ging durch die Terassen Tür nach draußen in den Garten. Wie immer, wusste sie, wann es für sie an der Zeit war zu gehen.

Ich schaute ihr nachdenklich nach. Eine Bewegung neben mir, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Bewegung hergekommen war. Harry hatte sich erhoben und saß nun, mit einem fast schon flehenden Ausdruck im Gesicht neben mir auf der Sessellehne.

„Ändert das was zwischen uns?", wisperte er ängstlich. Ich schwieg einen Moment, dabei schaute ich ihn in diese unglaublich schönen Augen, in denen ich jedes Mal versinken konnte. Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Traum. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass es Magie wirklich geben sollte. Ich war neugierig auf die Magie und sogleich ängstigte sie mich auch. Ich hatte mich in den 'normalen' Harry verliebt, doch konnte ich den 'magischen' Harry ebenfalls lieben? Ich seufzte. Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich damit leben kann! Das ist alles so unglaublich, dass ich es nicht glauben kann. Ich muss das erstmal verarbeiten!" Ich seufzte erneut.

Ein enttäuschter Ausdruck überzog sein Gesicht.

„Ja, was hast du denn erwartet? Das ich dir jubelnd vor Freude um den Hals falle?", schnappte ich wütend. Doch im nächsten Moment tat mir mein Ausbruch unendlich leid. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mich da geritten hatte. Der unendlich traurige Blick, zerriss mir fast das Herz.

„Ich verstehe!"

Damit stand er auf und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Er ließ seine Schultern und den Kopf hängen.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet!", meinte er.

Den Schmerz konnte ich deutlich heraus hören. Wie gelähmt saß ich da und ließ ihn gehen. Einfach so! Ich starrte fassungslos über mich selbst, auf den Fleck auf dem er bis eben noch gestanden hatte. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Was hatte ich bloß getan? Ich hatte den Jungen, der mir alles bedeutete, vor den Kopf gestoßen. Mir tat das so unendlich leid. Ich liebte ihn doch, doch warum hatte ich so gemein reagiert?

Mir wurde just in diesem Moment bewusst, dass ich ihn um keinen Preis verlieren wollte. Endlich kam wieder Bewegung in meinen erstarrten Körper. Ich schoß aus meinem Sessel hoch und rannte aus der Tür auf die Straße, mitten in einen Wolkenbruch. In diesem Augenblick, war es mir völlig egal, für mich zählte nur noch ein Gedanke: Harry. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ich von oben bis unten durchnässt. Doch es juckte mich nicht im Geringsten. Ich lief die Straße hinunter, doch von Harry fehlte jede Spur. Ich lief einfach weiter und landete irgendwann im Park. Man könnte meinen, mein Gefühl hätte mich hierher gebracht.

An unserem Lieblingsplatz- eine uralte, riesige Eiche, die in mitten einer großen Wiese stand- stand er und lehnte am dicken Baumstamm. Auch er war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt. Das Wasser lief über sein Gesicht und über seine geschlossenen Augen.

Ich trat näher an ihn heran und sog das Bild ich mir auf. Es war mit einem Wort: sexy.

Ich war nur noch ungefähr ein Meter von ihm entfernt, als ich leises Schluchzen von ihm vernahm. Wieder zerriss es mir fast das Herz. Ich trat vorsichtig näher. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten uns voneinander. In dem Moment öffnete er die Augen. Tränen schimmerten in seinen wunderschönen Augen und sie waren mit Schmerz belegt. Auch mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen, bei diesem Anblick. Ich handelte völlig instinktiv, jedes rationales Denken war ausgeschaltet, es zählte nur noch er. Ich überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen uns und zog ihn in meine Arme.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid!", flüsterte ich mich tränenuntersetzter Stimme, immer und immer wieder. Das Regen prasselte gnadenlos auf uns nieder, doch das interessierte uns nicht. Lange standen wir so da und hielten uns einfach nur fest. Wir bekamen nicht einmal mit, dass der Regen irgendwann aufgehört hatte und die Sonne den Kampf gegen die dichten Wolken gewann.

Unsere Tränen waren versiegt und wir lösten uns aus der Umarmung.

Ängstlich aber mit neuer Hoffnung, schaute er mich an. Ich senkte voller Scham meinen Blick.

„Ich wollte das nicht. Es ist mir so rausgerutscht. Es wird sich an dem, was ich für dich empfinde nichts ändern, auch wenn ich jetzt die ganze Wahrheit kenne! Gib mir Zeit mich an den Gedanken der Magie zu gewöhnen. Das ganze ist so unglaublich, dass ich es erstmal verdauen muss. Verzeihst du mir?", erklärte ich ihm mein Verhalten und setzte meinen besten Hundeblick auf. Ein sachtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Er nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste mir auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich gebe dir alle Zeit der Welt!". Flüsterte er mir zärtlich zu.

Erleichtert lächelte ich ihn an.

Sanft nahm er meine Hand.

„Du bist ja klitschnass!", sagte er und grinste verschmitzt.

„Ach und du etwa nicht?", entgegnete ich frech.

Darauf grinste er nur und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich kicherte dabei.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?"

„Na, zu dir! Wohin denn sonst?", antwortete er und zog mich immer weiter mit sich.

Wir gingen den kurzen Weg zu Tantchen. Mittlerweile hatte die Sonne die Luft erwärmt, doch trocknen wurden wir dadurch nicht. Zu unserem Leidwesen, denn langsam wurde mir durch die nassen Klamotten kalt und ich fror wie im kältesten Winter.

„Du zitterst ja, wie Espenlaub!", stellte er fest und drückte mich enger an sich.

Meine Zähne schlotterten wie verrückt und meine Muskeln begannen, vom ständigen zittern, zu schmerzen. Ich wunderte mich schon etwas, warum er nicht genauso entsetzlich fror, wie ich es tat. Na musste wohl an den männlichen Genen liegen.

Als wir im Haus von Tantchen ankamen, kam sie auf uns zu gestürmt.

„Du meine Güte! Ihr seid ja völlig durchnässt!"

Ich nickte Zähneklappernd.

„Moment, das haben wir gleich!", meinte sie und holte einen langen, hölzernen Stab hervor. Aha, der Zauberstab also.

Sie schwang diesen einmal vor uns und wir beide waren trocken und warm. Vorwurfsvoll schaute ich sie an.

„warum hast du's nicht schon früher getan?", fragte ich sie und spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst.

„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du mit der Magie in Berührung kommst!"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich die mir wohlbekannte Stimme hinter mir vernahm.

„Mom!", rief ich erstaunt aus, als ich mich umdrehte. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich sie überrascht und verwirrt.

Liebevoll zog sie mich in ihre Arme und drückte mich.

„Ich habe sie hergeholt, weil sich nun einiges ändern wird!", antwortete Tantchen auf meine Frage.

„Und dieser junge Mann muss dann also Harry sein!", fragte Mom und streckte ihm freundlich, lächelnd die Hand entgegen. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln freundlich und nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie.

„Es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen, Ma'am!"

Mom lächelte und ihre Augen funkelten. Na, das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen.

„Nun, kommt Kinder! Lasst uns Tee trinken und reden."

Gesagt, getan. Ich ergriff Harrys Hand und zog ihn in die Tee-Ecke. Dort drückte ich ihn in unseren Sessel und ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß, als Zeichen, dass sich eben nicht alles verändert hatte. Natürlich hatte ich die wachsamen Blicke meiner Mutter auf uns bemerkt. Frech grinste ich sie an. Belustigt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

An diesem Tag erfuhr ich wohl das am meist gehütete Geheimnis meiner Familie. Dass sie es vor uns Kindern geheim hielten, war nicht böse gemeint, es diente schließlich nur zu unserem Schutz. Ich erfuhr auch von dem dunklen Zauberer, dem Harry es zu verdanken hatte, dass er ohne Eltern aufwachsen musste und nun bei seinen Verwandten leben musste, die Magie und alles, was damit zusammenhing verabscheuten. Gott sei Dank, war das bei meiner Mom nicht der Fall.

Tantchen hatte den ersten dunklen Krieg miterlebt und floh damals mit Onkel Sam nach Irland, als es hieß, dass es für Muggelgeborene zu gefährlich geworden wäre. Die hälfte der Muggelgeborenen wanderten aus. Nur sehr wenige von den Muggelgeborenen hatten den Krieg überlebt.

Entschlossen schaute sie Harry an und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, um den Mistkerl ins Jenseits zu befördern, zögere nicht, sondern sag mir Bescheid. Ich habe nicht nur nützliche Bücher hier herumstehen!", sagte Tantchen zu ihm und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Danke!", sagte er ergriffen.

„Immer! Es wird langsam mal Zeit, dass etwas gegen dieses Scheusal unternommen wird. Ich bedaure sehr, dass dir diese schwere Last auferlegt wurde.", sagte sie und seufzte schwer.

Harry schaute verbissen, jedoch fest entschlossen und ich konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen.

„ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Riddle endgültig den Gar aus zu machen, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"

Sanft drückte er meine Hand.

„Es ist mein Schicksal, Love!" Ich nickte bedauernd, dennoch lächelte ich über den Kosenamen. S hatte er mich bis dato noch nie genannt. Ich schmiegte mich an seine warme Brust und schloss meine Augen. Die Stimmen rückten in weite Ferne. Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wurde sanft an den Schultern gerüttelt. Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen und sah in zwei funkelnde, grüne Augen.

„Na, du Schlafmütze!"

Ich gähnte verstohlen und sah mich um.

„Wo sind denn Mom und Tantchen?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Deine Mom ist vor einer Stunde aufgebrochen und Em ist vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett gegangen!", klärte er mich auf.

Vorwurfsvoll schaute ich ihn an.

„Und dann wächst du mich nicht?"

„Als wenn ich das nicht versucht hätte, doch du hast geschlafen, wie ein Stein!", schnaubte er gespielt genervt.

„Ups!"

„Ja, ups! Nun aber ab mit dir, ich möchte heute auch noch ins Bett!", sagte er und schubste mich sanft, aber bestimmt von seinem Schoß.

Ich streckte mich ausgiebig und drehte mich zu ihm um. Er ergriff meine Hände und strahlte mich an.

„Danke!", flüsterte er.

Ich sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur.

Worte waren auch überflüssig. Blicke sagten eben doch mehr, als tausend Worte. Wir schauten uns einfach nur an, die Welt schien still zu stehen. Doch auch dieser schöne Moment hatte mal ein Ende. Nur sehr widerwillig lösten wir uns voneinander. Wehmütig begleitete ich ihn zur Tür.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihn hier bei mir gelassen, doch Harry musste wohl oder übel zurück zu seinen Verwandten.

Harry öffnete die Tür und war im Begriff zu gehen, als ich ihn an der Hand fasste und somit aufhielt.

Fragend schaute er mich an.

„Du glaubst doch wohl selber nicht, dass du mir ohne einen 'Gute-Nacht-Kuss entkommst, oder?", fragte ich keck und grinste ihn auffordernd an.

Leise lachte er auf. Oh, wie ich dieses sanfte Lachen liebte.

„Versuch war's Wert!", gab er frech zurück, seine Augen funkelten dabei amüsiert.

„Ach du!"

Verspielt stupste ich ihn in die Seite. Er zog mich an seine warme Brust und strich mir sanft über den Rücken. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen. Ein wohliges Seufzen entrang aus meiner Kehle.

„Ich muss nun aber wirklich los, Love!", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Traurig nickte ich. Ich wollte ihn gar nicht gehen lassen, aber ich musste, ob ich wollte oder nicht.

Sanft berührten seine warmen, samtweichen Lippen die meinen.

Wieder einmal tanzten die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch Tango. Ich liebte dieses unbeschreiblich schöne Gefühl. Es ist das schönste auf Erden, was es überhaupt gibt. Um nichts in der Welt, möchte ich dieses Gefühl missen. Die Liebe hält einen lebendig. Man fühlt sich unverwundbar und unsterblich, auch wenn man es nicht war. Nach diesem überaus zärtlichen Kuss, drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür heraus. Auf der Straße, drehte er sich noch einmal um und winkte mir lächelnd.

'Er ist so süß!', dachte ich verträumt und erwiderte die Geste des Abschieds. Grinsend drehte er sich ab und lief die Straße hinab. Lächelnd schaute ich ihm nach, solange bis er meiner Sicht entschwand. Dann erst schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und ging- besser gesagt- schwebte, die Treppe hinauf und in mein Zimmer.

Ich zog mir meinen Pyjama an und stellte mich ans Fenster. Ich öffnete es und schaute hinauf in den von Sternen übersäten Himmel. Diese Nacht war klar und der Mond tauchte die Umgebung in silbriges Licht. Diese Nacht war wunderschöne und brannte sich in meine Seele ein. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlichster, als das Harry sie mit mir genießen könnte.

Er war nicht mal eine halbe Stunde fort und da sehnte ich mich schon mit jeder Faser meines Körpers nach ihm.-

Ich seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll auf. Meine Müdigkeit war verflogen, ich war wieder hellwach. Mir fehlte seine Nähe so sehr, dass es schon fast schmerzte. Obwohl die Nacht recht warm war, fror ich nach kürzester Zeit erbärmlich. Da hätte mir auch nicht Tantchens 'Wärm- Mich- Auf' Zauber geholfen. Dennoch stand ich am Fenster und beobachtete den Sternenhimmel. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch so da stand, doch irgendwann, es schien mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, begab ich mich ins Bett. Die Müdigkeit hatte gesiegt.

Kaum das ich das Kopfkissen berührte, war ich auch schon im Land der Träume abgetaucht.

Ich wachte sehr früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Auch wenn ich nicht allzu lange geschlafen hatte, fühlte ich mich, wie neugeboren.

Ich sprang aus den Bett und unter die Dusche Die warmen Wasserstrahlen kribbelten auf der Haut und meine Laune stieg ins unermessliche. Pfeifend verließ ich die Dusche und machte mich freudestrahlend fertig für den Tag.

Als ich ins Esszimmer trat, saß Tantchen schon am reichlich gedeckten Tisch und lächelte mich verschmitzt an.

„Guten Morgen!", flötete ich.

„Morgen" Gut geschlafen?"

„Hm!"

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch. Ich bekam an diesem Morgen einfach keinen Bissen runter. Völlig entnervt legte ich das halbe Brötchen wieder zurück. Der stechende, durchdringende Blick Tantchens trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich etwas zu mir nehmen konnte.

„Woran denkst du, Liebes?", fragte sie mich sorgenvoll und legte die Stirn in Falten.

Ich seufzte. War ich denn so durchschaubar? Tantchen hob abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch. Na toll! Vor ihr konnte man einfach nichts verbergen, Hexe hin oder her!

„An Harry!"

„Aha!"

„Tantchen?"

„Hm?"

„Wie ist das so? Ich meine eine Hexe zu sein?"

Tantchen kicherte.

„Hast du es denn schon verarbeitet?", fragte sie, anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben.

Ich schnaubte. Musste sie denn immer eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten?

"Ich weiß nicht so recht! Sagen wir's so: Ich knabbre immer noch dran. Na ja, man erfährt schließlich nicht alle Tage, da der Junge, denn man sehr gern hat, ein Zauberer ist, oder?"

Tantchen nickte und grinste. Mist! Wieder einmal hatte ich mich verraten! Ich nippte an meinem Tee und versuchte meine wirren Gedanken zusortieren.

„Es ist nicht so leicht, einfach zu glauben. Dass es Magie wirklich gibt!"

Wieder nickte sie und nippte nun auch an ihrem Tee.

„Doch die Frage ist: Wie stehst du weiterhin zu Harry?"

Nachdenklich schaute ich sie an. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht!

Fakt war jedoch, dass sich an meinen Gefühlen für ihn nichts verändert. Entschlossen schaute ich Tantchen an.

„Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt. Magie hin oder her! Für mich zählt einfach nur Harry, der Rest ist mir egal!"

Tantchen lächelte wissend.

„Das ist schön zu hören!"

Nun schaute sie nachdenklich und es schien mir, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt.

„Es wird reine schwierige Zeit für euch werden!", sagte sie so plötzlich, dass ich vor Schreck zusammen zuckte und meine Tasse Tee beinahe hätte fallen lassen-

Ernst blickte sie mich an.

„Besonders für dich wird es hart werden, Liebes! Aber ich weiß, und ich kenn e dich nun wirklich lang genug, dass du stark bist. Gemeinsam werdet ihr es schaffen. Wenn ihr nur zusammenhält, egal was auch passiert!"

„Tantchen, du machst mir Angst!", sagte ich und hatte ein verdammt mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Mit Bedauern in ihrem Blick schaute sie mich an und seufzte.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du die Zaubererwelt kennen lernen wirst. Doch sei vorsichtig. Nicht also ist wie es scheint."

Sie wurde immer rätselhafter und ich immer verwirrter und auch verärgert. Ich verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte

Ich massierte mir die Schläfen-

Tantchen lächelte mich aufmunternd an

„Du wirst schon wissen, was zu tun ist!"

„und woher?", fragte ich nun wirklich genervt. Es machte mich wahnsinnig, dass sie die ganze Zeit in Rätsel sprach.

„Dein Gefühl wird es dir schon sagen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist!", grinste sie.

Also nun hatte ich wirklich genug. Das war definitiv der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

Ich schnaubte und stand auf.

„Ich geh mit Miele raus!", verkündete ich gereizt und ging in die Küche, um mich reichlich mit Vorrat Leckerlis zu bewaffnen. Mit einer überfüllten Handvoll Leckerlis in der Jackentasche bewaffnet, drehte ich mich um und erschrak fast zu Tode. Mitten in der Küchentür stand Miele Schwanz wedelnd und einem auffordernden Blick.

Wunder geschahen also doch noch! Ich lachte leise auf und bückte mich. Ich hielt ihm ein Leckerli hin, welches er mir auch sofort dankbar abnahm.

„Na, kommst du heute freiwillig mit?" Als hätte er mich verstanden. Bellte er und trabte zur Diele-

Ich lachte und folgte ihm aus der Küche zur Diele-

Ich befestigte die Leine an seinem Halsband. Immer noch wedelte der Hund freudig mit dem Schwanz.

Man glaubt es kaum, aber an diesem Morgen war Miele wie ausgewechselt. Es wurde ein erholsamer Spaziergang. Ich genoss die Ruhe und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Ich schlenderte mit Miele in den Park und dort geschah auch gleich das nächste Wunder.

Wieder kamen junge Hunde auf Miele zugestürmt und umtänzelten ihn spielerisch. Diesmal ignorierte er die jungen Hunde nicht, sondern zog an der Leine und wollte ihnen hinterher jagen. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, was ich das zu sehen bekam. Wo war der alte, faule Miele bloß abgeblieben?

Miele schenkte mir einen flehenden Blick, dem ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Ich ergab mich seinen Forderungen und bückte mich, um seine Leine vom Halsband zu lösen. Kaum das er befreit war, peste er davon, als wäre eine Horde Wespen hinter ihm her.

„Das muss ich mir merken!", vernahm ich eine mir sehr wohl bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Sofort spielten die Schmetterlinge mal wieder verrückt und ich bekam wacklige Beine. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

Verschmitzt grinste er mich an, seine Augen funkelten dabei amüsiert.

„Was musst du dir merken?", fragte ich keck zurück und hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue.

Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter-

„Wie ich, bei dir, am besten meinen Willen durchsetzen kann!" Langsam trat ich auf ihn zu.

„Ach ja?", hauchte ich, fast schon verführerisch. Als Antwort bekam ich ein Nicken und zwei Arme umschlangen mich.

„DAS werden wir noch sehen!"

Ich schaute ihm in seine strahlenden Augen und schmolz dahin wie Butter in der Sonne.

„Jupp, das werden wir!"; flüsterte er und zog mich in einen sanften Kuss.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen. Wir lösten uns erst wieder von einander, als die Luft knapp wurde. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Miele neben uns auf der Wiese lag und sich in der Sonne aalte. Mit einem Auge beobachtete er uns. Ich hätte schwören können, dass der alte Hund uns angrinste.

Harry lachte amüsiert auf.

„Tz!", machte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. Immer noch lachend nah Harry meine Hand und zog mich zu einer Bank. Dort setzte er sich hin. Bevor ich mich neben ihn auf die Bank setzen konnte, saß ich auch schon auf seinem Schoß.

„Hey!", entfuhr es mir kichernd.

Nun saßen wir also auf der Bank und genossen die traute Zweisamkeit. Miele hatte den Kopf gehoben und blinzelte uns verschlafen an.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Sonnenplatz und trottete auf uns zu, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder neben uns ins Gras zu legen und weiter zu schlafen. Die jungen Hunde hatten ihn wohl völlig erschöpft gemacht.

Wir saßen noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde so da. Wir wechselten kaum ein Wort. Hauptsächlich küssten wir uns, kuschelten und beobachteten die Leute, die an uns vorbei gingen.

Miele war wieder ganz sein altes selbst. Er bewegte sich eigentlich nur noch, um sein Geschäft zu erledigen, ansonsten lag er neben uns und schlief.

Es war ein schöner Vormittag. Der Vortag war fast vergessen, für mich zählte nur noch das Hier und Jetzt.

„Harry?", fragte ich leise.

„Hmmmm!", antwortete er eben so leise.

„Erzähl mir was!"

„Worüber?"

„Über die Zaubererwelt!", flüsterte ich so leise, dass kein anderer es hören konnte, schließlich war das nur für ihn bestimmt gewesen.

Fragend schaute er mich an. Es schien mir, als würde er ergründen wollen, ob ich es auch wirklich ehrlich meinte. Nach einer Weile, ich hatte schon mit keiner Antwort gerechnet, nickte er schließlich und strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette.

„Okay, aber las uns zu dir gehen. Da sind wir ungestört!"

Gesagt, getan. Wir standen auf und verließen den Park, mit Miele natürlich.

Zu Hause angekommen, gingen wir in den Garten. Auf der Hollywoodschaukel machten wir es uns erstmal gemütlich. Von Tantchen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Miele war uns in den Garten gefolgt und legte sich auch dort wieder neben uns.

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte er und schaute etwas abwesend.

„Fang am besten ganz von vorne an!", sagte ich und grinste frech.

„Von vorne? Hmm, das kann lange dauern!"

„Ich hab Zeit!"

„Okay!"

Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und erzählte mir seine ganze Geschichte. Er erzählte seine Geschichte so gefühlvoll und lebendig, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, sein Leben noch einmal durchzumachen. Ich schloss die Augen und sah ganz deutlich die Bilder seiner Geschichte. Ich fühlte seine Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung. Ich war für einen Moment in seiner Welt gefangen. Es war hypnotisierend.

Ich erlebte die Rettung des Stein der Weisen, die Begegnung mit Voldemort in der Kammer des Schreckens, die Wahrheit über Sirius Unschuld, das Trimagische Tunier, die Widerauferstehung Voldemorts, Cedrics Tod, and least but not last, wie Sirius durch den Vorhang im Ministerium fiel.

Er hielt einen Moment inne. Ich öffnete die Augen und der Zauber war vorbei. Ich bemerkte, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen angesammelt hatten und nun ungehindert über mein Gesicht liefen. Zaghaft lächelte er mich an, auch bei ihm schimmerten die Tränen, doch er hielt sie krampfhaft zurück. Ich schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Wir schwiegen einen Augenblick. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, eher im Gegenteil. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich war geschockt zu wissen, welch eine enorme Last auf einen so jungen Menschen wie ihm lag. Gleichermaßen war ich stolz auf ihn, dass er sich davon nicht unterkriegen ließ. Er war ein Stehaufmännchen.

Doch eine ganz bestimmte Frage, brannte mir auf der Seele. Er hatte erwähnt, dass sie Aufgrund einer Prophezeiung ins Ministerium gegangen wären, jedoch den Inhalt verschwieg er mir.

Warum? War der Inhalt zu brisant, dass er mich schützen wollte? Na ja bei Voldemort und Konsorten, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn es so wäre.

Meine Hände schwitzten und mein Herz raste. Nervös knetete ich meine Hände.

Langsam wurde es dunkler und auch kühler.

„Wollen wir langsam mal reingehen?", fragte ich ihn zaghaft. Er schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der mir irgendwie auch Angst einjagte.

„Es liegt alles ganz allein an mir!", sagte er auf einmal, ohne mir eine Antwort auf meine vorher gestellte Frage zu geben. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. Was meinte er damit nur?

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Prophezeiung! Ich bin der einzige, der Voldemort ins Jenseits befördern kann!", erklärte er mir und ich war mehr als nur geschockt. Ich blinzelte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein?

„Aber wie?"

Er drehte den Kopf zu mir und seufzte.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste, Mel! Ich werde nicht mal auf den finalen Kampf gegen ihn vorbereitet, wie zum Kuckkuck noch mal, soll ich den schlimmsten Bastard, der auf Erden wandelt, vernichten?", verzweifelt schaute er mich an.

Ich sah nicht nur die völlige Verzweiflung, sondern auch unbändige Wut, die in ihm schlummerte. Wut auf die Erwachsenen, die ihm eigentlich helfen sollten, es aber nicht taten, sondern ihn nur ausnutzten und manipulierten.

Ich konnte ihn so gut verstehen! Ich wäre genauso enttäuscht und wütend, würde man mich so hintergehen.

Ich zog ihn in meinen Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Wir finden einen Weg und zusammen werden wir es auch schaffen, versprochen!", sagte ich fest entschlossen und zuversichtlich, obwohl ich noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich ihm helfen sollte. Mit einem Ruck löste er sich aus meiner Umarmung und starrte mich an. Ich lächelte nur, wenn auch etwas verkrampft.

„Ich mag zwar keine Hexe sein, aber beim lernen, kann ich dir sehr wohl helfen! Fakt ist: Du musst dich vorbereiten. Tantchen wird uns sicherlich auch helfen!"

Harry war baff, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Ich grinste. Ich steckte voller Überraschungen. Auf der einen Seite, konnte es mir ja egal sein, aber auf der anderen Seite, betraf es auch mich. Schließlich hing all unser Schicksal in Harrys Hand. Siegte er, träte Frieden ein, Verlöre er, würde die Welt unter dem Terror von Voldemort und seinen Lakaien leiden müssen. Hatte ich also eine andere Wahl? Nein, ich musste helfen und ich tat es gern. Ich tat es schließlich nicht nur für mich und den Rest der Welt, sondern auch für Harry. Und das war der springende Punkt. Ich wollte mit Harry alt werden.

„Mel hat Recht!", durchbrach Tantchen meine überlegen. Sie stand mit einem Teetablett an der Terassen Tür und schaute sehr ernst.

Ich sprang auf und zog den Gartentisch näher an uns heran. Sie kam zu uns herüber und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. Wir tranken in der abendlichen Ruhe unseren Tee und schwelgten in unseren Gedanken.

„Ich möchte morgen mit euch in die Winkelgasse!", unterbrach Tantchen letztendlich das Schweigen.

Harry nickte nachdenklich und nippte am Tee.

Ich schaute von einem zum anderen. War es für mich denn möglich? Immerhin war ich ja keine Hexe. Tantchen lächelte mich wissend, aber auch aufmunternd an.

„Die Winkelgasse kannst du mit uns betreten, allerdings wirst du bestimmte Dinge, die wir sehen, nicht sehen können!", klärte sie mich auf.

Ich war enttäuscht. Wollte ich die magische Welt doch so gerne kennen lernen. Sanft nahm Harry meine Hand und drückte sie.

„Wir finden schon noch eine Möglichkeit!", sagte er und lächelte mich liebevoll an.

Ich nickte, doch so richtig glaubte ich nicht daran. Ich fand mich damit ab, dass ich die magische Welt nie richtig kennen lernen würde.

Trotz dieser herben Enttäuschung, freute ich mich auf den darauf folgenden Tag in der Winkelgasse. Auch wenn's nur ein geringerer Teil seiner Welt war, aber immerhin besser als nichts.

Tantchen und Harry besprachen den nächsten Tag in der Winkelgasse. Ich hörte aufmerksam zu. Es machte mir unglaublich viel Spaß den beiden zuzuhören, wie sie fachsimpelten, aber auch Harry hatte seine Freude daran. Ich spürte, wie eine unglaublich große Last von ihm abfiel. So offen und fröhlich, war er selten.

Tantchen beschloss kurzerhand, dass er über Nacht bei uns bleiben sollte, damit wir am nächsten Tag pünktlich los konnten. Als Tantchen jedoch unser Funkeln bemerkte, grinste sie fies und machte uns einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ein anderes Gästezimmer habe ich auch noch!"

Frech streckte ich ihr die Zunge entgegen.

„Aber wenn Onkel Vernon davon Wind bekommt, gibt's gewaltigen Ärger!", sagte er besorgt und beunruhigt.

Tantchen grinste daraufhin nur.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!", beruhigte sie ihn. „Mit so was werd ich schon fertig!"

Schließlich schickte sie uns ins Bett. Das zweite Gästezimmer lag direkt neben den meinen. Auf dem Flur wünschten wir uns eine Gute Nacht und trennten uns mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht, legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief auch gleich ein.

* * *

A/N: Vielen lieben Dank für euer tolles Review riesig freut 

Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel ebenso gefällt. Das 3.Kapitel ist bereits in Abreit, allerdings kann ich euch nicht versprochen, dass ich diese Woche noch fertig werden, aber ich versuche es! 

Liebe Grüße Agranta 


End file.
